Secrets
by AmyConebe
Summary: Renesmee celebrates her 16th birthday in a new town. She must attend a new school, make new friends and keep the secret that her family are vampires but when a boy begins to bully her, probmlems are created and secrets are revealed...
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

**Chapter One: Birthday**

It was my sixteenth birthday, I jumped out of bed, ran through the landing and slid down the metal banister; it was much faster than taking the stairs.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" My dad's voice was loud and serious. Why did he bother shouting, we all had super duper hearing. "How many times have I told you not to slide sown the banister?" He was glaring down at me waiting for me to say something.

"At least 57" I knew he didn't expect an actual number but I just couldn't help myself.

"58 the last time I counted!" Uncle Emmett sped through the living room scooping me up in his arms as he flew past. "Happy Birthday Nessie!" He carefully popped me on the sofa and slumped next to me.

"Nice one Em!" Dad was annoyed that Uncle Emmett had rescued me from a big telling off.

"Any time lil' bro!"

Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper came dancing into the living room; they too wished me a happy birthday and gave me a hug. I scanned the room, where was everyone else? With that Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme appeared behind me, in their hands were two small boxes wrapped in sparkly silver paper. My face lit up and a smile spread across it.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart!" Grandma Emse's voice was caring and calm; they both hugged me and placed my gifts on the glass coffee table. I lunged forwards to grab them but was distracted by my dad's low growl. What was wrong with him?

"You could wait five minutes for your mother and Auntie Rose..." I hated the fact he could read my mind... It was so unfair. Uncle Em smiled obviously sharing my lack of enthusiasm for my father's rare talent.

"Sorry. Sorry." Mum came running in closely followed by Auntie Rose. Mum went to stand next to Dad and Auntie Rose came to sit on Uncle Em's lap.

"Can I open them now? Pleeeease?"

"Yes! Yes!" Auntie Ali was jumping up and down on the spot; she loved birthdays. I never really understood why she longed to see people's reactions to gifts, I mean she already knew how they would react seeing as she could see the future and all. This thought made Dad chuckle, at least he wasn't shouting at me again. "Come on... What are you waiting for?"

I tore open the paper and threw it on the floor. In my hand was a small black box, I slowly lifted the lid to see the most beautiful pair of earrings glistening back at me. They must have been real diamonds; they were positively amazing.

"Thank you so much! They are beautiful!" I got up to give Carlisle and Esme a kiss, but then something dawned on me. "I haven't got my ears pierced..."

"Yet!" Auntie Alice squealed and threw the second box at me; thanks to my vampire reflexes I caught it. I ripped back the paper and saw a wad of tickets and money. My face must have been a complete picture because they all erupted in a fit of giggles.

"They are vouchers dear." Auntie Rosalie was showing me the various slips of paper and what they meant. "This one means you can spend £500 in HMV, this one means you can spend £500 in New Look..." She continued to go through the pile, pointing out which shops were which.

"Wait! How come she can only spend £200 in Game?" Uncle Emmett was now glaring at Rosalie and Alice for answers.

"Because, Emmett, you and Jacob are bad examples and should not encourage her to waste her time on such things." Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Says you whom spends every second at the mall!" Uncle Em returned the favour by too sticking out his tongue.

Uncle Em and Auntie Alice squabbled for a while but soon go over it after Uncle Jazz zapped them with his calming rays. He could control your emotions, it was awesome. I loved it when he confused Uncle Em, we would send waves of different emotions till he got so angry and confused he fell to his knees in surrender, allowing me to jump on him and get my own back for whatever it was he did to me.

After mid-day Mum and Dad showed me into our new garden; it was huge and surrounded by a thick layer of trees. In the right had corner was a large object which was covered over by a white cloth. I took one look at my parents and screamed. I could hear Uncle Emmett's and Uncle Jasper's booming laughs as they understood my reaction. Under the cloth was the newest Mercedes. She was jet black with black leather seats. I threw open the door and hopped inside. The smell was unbelievable...So heavenly and rich. She was so beautiful, the purr of her engine to my breath away. I shut off to everything around me and sank into the soft interior. I let out another scream before pouncing on my parents to show my appreciation.

Back inside the TV was on and everyone has taken their positions on the various white sofas and chairs which took up the large room. Uncle Jazz was sat on the longest sofa with Auntie Alice curled up on his lap. Auntie Rose was spread out across the other sofa leaving Uncle Emmett to perch on the arm. Grandma Emse was reading her book on the chair and I could hear Grandpa Carlisle pottering about in his office next door. Mum and Dad walked towards the remaining chair, Dad made himself comfortable then allowing Mum to sit on his knee. It wasn't often that we were all required to be together, so naturally we didn't have the correct amount of seating space.

"Here you are lil' monster" Uncle Emmett passed me another box; this one was heavy and rather rectangular. Inside was new CD player for my room, my last one got somewhat smashed up after Jacob and Emmett had an arm wrestle...God knows how my room got trashed, but that's what happens when you put a vampire and a werewolf in an enclosed space.

Our evening was fantastic; Auntie Alice had organised a list of party games and fun activities. We danced to music, ate junk food (well I did anyway), played guitar hero (which Auntie Alice cheats at) and shared stories of when we were younger and what awful things Uncle Em had done to us in the past.

The twinkling lights that covered the ceiling gave off a wonderful star like quality. The large window by the door had now become a crisp black mirror. The reflection was amazing, it looked like something from a fairy tale. Unfortunately the day came to an end and the moon came up.

"Come on princess, time for bed. You've got school in the morning." Dad said looking at his designer watch.

"So have you lot..."

"Yes, but we don't need to sleep...Go one, do as your dad asks please." Mum nodded in the direction of the stairs with a sweet smile. I said goodnight to everyone and thanked them for a lovely day. As I got into bed I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring. A new town, new school, new friends to make...How boring it would be.


	2. Chapter 2: New School

**Chapter Two: New School**

When I woke up the sky was full of clouds, which I had been brought up to love. When you have a family of vampires who sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight you tend to not make a habit out of sunbathing and praying for the sun to shine. As I reluctantly crawled out of bed I heard Auntie Rosalie scream. What had Uncle Emmett done now?

"Rose? What's up?" Alice was now by her side and Auntie Rose had her hand over her mouth. For Auntie Ali to not know something was very odd.

"That bloody dog!" Auntie Rose didn't like Jacob very much and referred to him as a dog just because he was a werewolf. Jacob being involved explained Alice's lack of knowledge. She couldn't see half breeds, so that also meant that she couldn't see mine, well not perfectly anyway.

"What's he done this time?" Uncle Emmett was also standing next to her.

"That mongrel left meat all over the kitchen worktops!"

"How did you know it was him Rose?" I was surprised to hear Uncle Em defending him.

"Well who else would do it, plus it stinks of wet dog in here." Auntie Rose left the kitchen holding her nose with her delicate fingers.

"Morning!" I decided a change of subject was in order before anything serious happened. "How was your night?"

"The usual, how did you sleep sweetheart?" Mum was behind me brushing my hair up into a pony tail while Auntie Ali made a pile of my clothes for the day.

"Arrgh! Do I really have to wear that?"

"It's called a uniform Nessie, it will make you look lovely and smart." Grandpa Carlisle was sat on a stool in the kitchen reading the paper. I went in to join him and make myself some breakfast. It wasn't the best food in the world, but I had to eat something.

"No offence Grandpa, but the days of looking smart are long gone, you need to start living in todays world." I sat beside him with a bowl of cornflakes in my hand.

"Renesmee!" Dad had obviously heard my comment.

"S'alright son, little Nessie's right as I'm sure Alice will agree. It's about time my wardrobe was updated."

"Did I hear the words wardrobe and update?" Alice was now in the kitchen too, her face gleaming like the Cheshire cat. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What you laughing at Nessie and God that stinks! What are you eating?" Uncle Emmett wrinkled his nose at my cereal.

"It's Cornflakes, do you want a bite?"

"I'll have bite, but not of that." The whole house laughed at his poor joke, surely that wasn't good for his ego.

Mum, Dad, Auntie Rose and Uncle Em all piled into the BMW leaving Auntie Ali and Uncle Jasper in the Porsche. I wondered why they weren't using the Volvo, perhaps something was wrong with it. They sped off in their super fast motors leaving Grandma and Grandpa to take me to school in the Mercedes. Jacob had left to go back to Forks; now I felt completely alone. We pulled up outside the old brick building. It was small and rather square looking. The red and orange blocks formed a tight barrier against the outside world. It looked very much like a prison. No student would get of there alive. The three of us slowly walked through the arch way and into the main entrance.

The entrance was welcoming, unlike the outside. The dark red seats were formed in a line with a large wooden desk by the far wall. An elderly woman with curly grey hair sat behind this desk. She was rummaging through a draw looking very confused. Grandpa Carlisle gave a soft cough, which caused the woman to snap her head up and realise we were there.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was shaky but kind.

"Yes, this is Renesmee Cullen. She starts here today." Grandma spoke very gently which I think is the main reason everyone is so nice to her, plus the fact that she is beautiful. The woman typed away at her computer and presented us with a map. She told us where to go and left us to it. "Are you sure you'll be OK now dear?"

"Yes Grandma." I wasn't supposed to call her that in public, she looked way to young. I gave her a hug and smiled at Grandpa. He handed me the map and wished me good luck. Boy was I going to need it. I waved goodbye out of the window and watched them drive away. Oh well, here goes nothing, I thought to myself. I followed the map down two corridors and one flight of stairs, at last I came to room 34b; this was my form room. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Everyone was staring at me... at least 26 pairs of eyes.

"Ah yes! Everyone this is Renesmee Cullen- she is new to this school so please make her feel welcome." Great...an introduction, thankfully I didn't have to say anything. I took my seat at the back of the class and endured half an hour of boring notices that made no sense to me what so ever.

I had Biology first, then History. History wasn't so bad; thanks to my family I knew a fair bit about the past few centuries. The only seat available was next to Bill Daily. He never spoke a word to me in that whole hour, just stared at me in disgust. He smelt odd; not quite human, not a vampire like mum or dad either and definitely not even a werewolf like Jacob...no, this boy was something different. Something I had to find out.

As I joined the lunch queue a tall girl with long dark ringlets introduced herself. She was beautiful, not as much as Auntie Rosalie, but she could give Mum a run for her money.

"Hey There." She smiled politely and shook my hand. "I'm Claire. You're new here right?"

"Yeah, I'm Renesmee, well Nessie..." I smiled back, curious that she hadn't picked on the temperature diference. I wasn't anywhere near as cold as the rest of my family, but I wasn't running at the norm for a human either.

"Cool. So what you having for lunch then?" Claire nodded in the direction of the school meals; none of which looked at all appetising.

"Errr...An apple." It was the only human fruit I could stand. I picked up the deepest red apple and cupped it in my hands; there was no need for a plate. "What about you?"

"An apple and probably one of those flap jacks. These meals are gross!" The two of us went to sit in her usual spot. The food hall was huge and filled with round tables. It looked as if everyone had a specific seat and table, quite funny really. Claire's friends were all very funny and nice to be with. One boy; Daniel, gave me a hug.

"Wow Nes, you cold?" Oh pants! I had forgotten about how my temperature was somehow linked to my moods, seeing as I was nervous and alone I was somewhat cold too; this was something Jake had picked up on.

The afternoon trickled by slowly with Gym and Music. I could already play the piano and the guitar. I had my Dad and Uncle Jazz to thank for that. The Music teacher was impressed by my talent, Bill however was extremely pissed that he was no longer the best. He whispered to his mates and gave me evils. The group of boys stalked over to me, surrounding me with their huge bodies. My heart raced faster as I counted up the odds on me taking at least one, maybe two of them down. It didn't look promising. Bill leaned on my desk, his face pressed up against mine.

"What?" I tried to ask this ask calmly and politely as possible.

"You're ruining my life!" His breath smelt of sour sweets and lips twitched as he spoke.

"Sorry..." It was pathetic and cowardly, but all I could muster. For some reason, for the first time in my life I felt weak and inferior. His eyes glared into mine and a wash of despair ripped through me, all I wanted to do was cry. I began panting trying to keep the tears in.

"You will be!" I hadn't noticed at the time, but his hand had been around my wrist. I now had two blue/black bruises in the shape of finger prints...how could that have been possible? I'm half vampire, with vampire skin- nothing could hurt me except for wolves... How did I not feel it? Why was I so sad? All these questions spun round in my head, I sighed with relief as the bell rang for the end of the day. I moved out of my seat and down to the entrance faster than ever before, I couldn't stand being in that school for a moment longer. As promised the Mercedes was waiting for me, I knew the questions would start flowing and I would either have to lie and steer clear of Dad and Uncle Jazz or well, there was no or, I was done for. The whole family would know about Bill Daily and there was nothing I could do to stop them.


	3. Chapter 3: A Problem?

**Chapter Three: A Problem?**

I was home before Mum and the others. I was glad about that; it had given me time to think over what I was to tell them. I helped myself to a packet of crisps, I didn't really want it but it took my mind off of Bill Daily. I watched some boring TV programme on Dracula and Vampires...How ridiculous. I couldn't believe people would buy that crap, especially the part about mirrors! Ha- If Auntie Rose or Auntie Ali couldn't see their reflection they would probably combust into a pile of ashes. This thought made me laugh and I could also hear Dad doing the same. Great... They were home. Pants! Stop thinking Nessie...Dad will hear you. You can't let him know. Shoot! Stop it! NOW!

Uncle Em and Auntie Rose walked in first, followed by Mum and Dad and then Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz. Uncle Jasper picked up on my mood immediately and gave me a wash of calmness, I smiled back in thanks. Now all I had to do was not think about it and we would all be fine. I occupied my thought by going over the rules of baseball I had learnt in Gym. Of course I knew how to play but I had to keep my mind busy.

"How was your day?" I knew the questions had to come sooner or later. Auntie Rose was stood waiting for an answer.

"Oh, it was... OK I guess."

"Just OK?" Auntie Rose tilted her head trying to work me out.

"Make any new friends?" Uncle Em had now joined the conversation and everyone else gathered round to hear it.

"Er...Yeah. A girl called Claire. She's really cool."

"How were your lessons dear?" Now Grandma had started asking questions.

"Fine thanks. History was easy thanks to you guys and so was music- I'm top of the class already." I let out a feeble chuckle as the memory of Bill popped into my head. Dad growled and I knew I was screwed.

"He did what?!" Dad was pacing up and down the living room.

"Who did what?" Mum was now concerned, her eyes flicking between the both of us for answers.

"Bill Daily has threatened our daughter!" Dad was pissed. So pissed his eyes were black with fury.

"I'll bloody kill him!" Uncle Emmett shouted growling louder than Dad at this point.

"Will somebody please tell me what all of the fuss is about?" Grandpa Carlisle walked gracefully into the living with a look of confusion on this young pretty face.

"A boy at school wasn't very nice to me and now Uncle Em and Dad are going to kill him."

"Are they now? Well what did he do to you Sweetie?" Grandpa came to sit next to me and put his cool arm around my shoulder. I told them all what had happened and how odd he smelt.

"Hmm...Sounds like this Bill fellow could be more than your average human. We should be careful and think this through before taking any action."

"He threatened her Carlisle!" Dad was now angry at Grandpa.

"I'm aware of that Edward, but we simply cannot attack a sixteen year old boy because he made Nessie upset."

"Nessie honey, what did it feel like when he spoke to you?" Uncle Jasper was sitting on the sofa opposite me. I replayed the event in my head letting him feel what happened. "I see." He scratched his eyebrow and began thinking.

"What would that mean?" Dad asked cheating as he listened to Uncle Jazz's thoughts.

"A number of things... The boy may be unaware of this ability to manipulate emotions. Nessie said he didn't smell like a vampire so he doesn't share the exact same link, but it feels similar to my own gift."

"Is is possible he could be something else?" Mum asked.

"He could be anything Bella... A Warlock, Werewolf, Witch, Shape-shifter, Mer-folk... The list is endless." Jasper smiled as he answered my Mum's question.

"Whatever he is he threatened my niece and if he is supernatural he will know she doesn't smelt right just like we know he doesn't. He can't be trusted!" Uncle Emmett always did like to be rash.

"I think the only way to deal with this sensibly is for Nessie to be very careful around him, but to study him also. We must know what we are up against but also keep our own secret unveiled." Grandpa stood against the far wall jotting notes into a book.

"I think I can manage that" I smiled reassuringly hoping that the subject would then be dropped. Please Dad, Just let it go. We'll sort something you. I'll be careful, I promise.

We all went hunting around 7. I caught a small gazelle while the adults went on to bigger creatures such as bears and wild cats. I wasn't too hungry so this little animal was fine for me. Mum walked out of a bush, her hair sticking up. I rolled around the floor laughing me head off; now that was a sight.

"Oh shut up! I'm getting better." Who was she trying to kid? I can remember when she first went hunting, oh she would come back with torn clothes and covered head to toe in mud.

"Oh Bella just look at you..." Uncle Emmett fought back the smile but gave in the second he saw me.

"Stop it this isn't fair!" Mum was trying her hardest to reason with us but only ended up laughing herself. Dad and the others soon found us and joined in with the giggle themselves.

A few minutes past and we all sighed and shook off the amusement. I heard a twig snap from behind the bushes behind us. I whipped my head round as did the rest of my family. A huge gust of wind blew in our direction carrying a scent with it. I breathed in deeply. I knew that sent. It was a werewolf scent...But it definitely wasn't Jacob. I knew the smell of Seth and Leah and it wasn't them either. This was a new werewolf. One we hadn't met before...One that didn't know our vegetarian diet...One that wanted to tear all 9 of us limb from limb.


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Pants!

**Chapter Four: Oh Pants!**

We didn't stick around to investigate the new werewolf. We were in no mood for a fight so decided that returning home would be for the best. Once home we had a little chat about our new neighbours and would have to keep an eye out for any unusual activity. After my eventual day I went up to bed without any arguments. I was tired and new that I had a long week ahead of me.

Tuesday morning was very much the same as Monday morning, and Wednesday morning was very much the same as Tuesday morning. I got up, got dressed, made breakfast, spoke to my family and left for school. Thursday morning however...That was somewhat different.

"Well what the bloody hell are we going to do now?" Auntie Rose was pacing up and down the living room waving her arms in the air.

"Nothing, the same thing we always used to do." Dad was attempting to calm her down, but he himself was becoming annoyed at her behaviour.

"What about Nessie?"

"What about her?" Dad was now confused, which was very rare.

"School. Who will take her to school?"

"One of us...Does it really matter who?"

"All the cars are blacked out. You know this Rose." Uncle Emmett took her by the waist and pulled her into his arms.

"I can drive myself to school." I came bouncing down the stairs in my school uniform. The grey skirt was hideous but Auntie Alice managed to jazz is up with a silver belt. My blouse was an average blouse so I couldn't complain much about that. I did however protest strongly about the knee length white socks. I mean come on- I'm half vampire and I look like a Catholic School Girl.

"I think not." Dad was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with his arm spread open. I gave him a hug, kissed his cheek and skipped into the kitchen. "Why are you so happy?"

"It's a gorgeous day, I love the sunshine." It just slipped out, I didn't think about it. The whole house turned silent and stared at me. "Shit. Sorry."

"Renesmee please don't swear." Mums voice was monotone. She was the only one who made a sound.

"I really am sorry...I didn't think...It just came out..."

"You're allowed an opinion on the weather Sweetheart" Grandma smiled at me and passed me a bowl from the cupboard. I took it and silently prepared my breakfast.

"Nessie may I ask you a question?" Uncle Emmett peered over Auntie Rose's shoulder. "With all seriousness, why do you eat that?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Because it fills me up for day so that I don't have to get the gross school meals and pretend I actually eat the stuff."

"If you don't eat at school people will start to get suspicious dear." Grandpa passed me to sit on his stool and read the paper as usual.

"Come on. I'll take you to school." Auntie Alice volunteered. Dad smiled as everyone else gasped in shock. "What? There are some cool shops across the road."

"Alice you can't go outside... It's sunny." Auntie Rose was still miffed about the weather, although I'm not sure why, you would have thought that a day off school would have pleased her.

"If I stick to the north of the city I will be fine. The clouds will hit the house at 3:15 but are already hanging over the city center." Alice sounded thrilled with herself. She loved her gift and was definitely better than any weather reporter I'd seen.

"Well go before you're late." Mum nodded in the direction of the garage and hugged me before pushing me towards the back door.

School was the same. I had Gym first though today. We had a game of baseball, Uncle Emmett would have been proud; I got 4 home runs! This of course didn't please Bill as he only managed 2 before being caught out. Once I had got changed he and his gang were waiting for me. They created a circle around me and pushed me into a corner. Their bodies we hot, not as much as Jacob, but not far off. I tried to breathe in their scent... perhaps if I could replay it back to the family they would know what he was. Bills eyes locked onto mine again and I suddenly felt weak and insecure. I put up a fight though, I was stronger than this. I was half vampire; I was not going to give in. I focused so hard on fighting back the wave that I forgot where I was. All my energy built up and I let out the biggest growl of my life. Bill immediately jumped back, as did his friends.

"What are you Cullen?" Bill sneered at me as if I was a piece of rubbish off the floor.

"Come near me again and you might just find out!" My eyes were turning black. I had worked out that the angrier I got the more vampire I became. I had to calm down, this could end badly. Bill caught the colour of my eyes and a look of fear and confusion spread across his face. I blinked and breathed steadily eventually calming myself and resuming my normal brown eye colour.

"You're a freak Cullen!"

"Says you..." I pushed my way passed his friends as quickly walked towards my next lesson. Thankfully he wasn't in it.

The day went pretty quickly. I met up with Claire at lunch. We had agreed to go for a walk later that evening. As Grandpa has instructed I ate a school meal. It was revolting. How could the other students eat it? They all watched as I almost through it up. My skinned turned pale and my throat burned.

"Nessie? You alright?" Claire put her boiling hand on my arm, only to remove it just as fast. "Wow you're cold!"

"Yeah, sorry. I think it's that food...I don't feel too good."

"You've only just put it in your mouth; it couldn't have affected you that quickly." Dan was curious now.

"Well I have a... sensitive stomach." How lame was that? It would have been way cooler to just say that I prefer to drink blood. "Sorry..." I got up and ran to the bathrooms. I leaned over a toilet and swear to God that my entire stomach came pouring out. Claire came in behind me only to see me pull the chain. If she had been here two seconds before she would have seen the toilet half filled with blood.

"Are you ok?" I had returned to my normal colour and the burning in my throat as subsided. Claire put her arm around me and led me towards the medical room.

"I'm fine...really." She didn't listen. She pushed me into the cubical and told the nurse that I had thrown up and looked very pale earlier. The nurse decided it was probably best that I went home early. She called my parents and not five seconds after she put the phone down the horn of my Dad's Volvo went off. "That's my Dad..." I stood up slowly and smiled at Claire.

"I'll see you later on yeah?"

"Yes. Come to my house around 6." I gave her a hug and she walked me to the car park, she waved and watched me get in the Volvo.

Everyone was sat in the living room. They were waiting to hear why the nurse had called to send me home. Uncle Jasper shot up immediately and brought me in a cup of O negative.

"You can't give her that!" Mum screamed and attempted to take the mug out of Jaspers hands. I took it off of him first and downed it in one.

"She needed it Bella." Jasper went back to his seat and waiting for the story like the rest of them.

"Well...I did as I was told. I ate a school meal." Uncle Emmett burst into laughter as he realised the situation. "It... didn't agree with me, shall we say and I ended up with my head in the toilet. I swear that entire bear I had last night came back to say hello."

"Aww Sweetheart!" Mum ran over to be and gave a big hug. Uncle Em was still laughing and Auntie Alice was fighting a smile.

"I remember when your mother was like that before she had you. She couldn't keep anything down." Alice skipped up the stairs only to come back two second later carrying a shopping bag.

"What's that?" I asked as she handed it over to me.

"A present for my favourite niece!"

"I'm your only niece!"

"And the only one I'll ever get. So I'm allowed to spoil you and buy you awesome gifts!" She jumped up and down as I opened the bag. Inside was the brand new top by Prada. It was black with gold seams and a diamond belt. It was beautiful!

"Oh thank you so much!" I jumped on her and gave her a massive hug. It was a good thing she didn't need oxygen.

"You up to anything tonight Nessie?" Auntie Rose asked as she readjusted her blonde curls.

"Yeah. Claire is coming over... but we are off out. I hope that's OK."

"Sure, just be careful." Mum smiled and that was the end of that. I had completely forgotten about Bill Daily, just as well really; they probably wouldn't have let me go out if I had told them about Gym, then again that could have save me from a whole array of problems.


	5. Chapter 5: Walking Disaster

**Chapter Five: Walking Disaster**

It was 6:15 and Claire still hadn't arrived. I fixed my hair and put on my shoes. Everyone was waiting patiently to meet my new friend. Their positions were taken in various parts of the house. Mum and Dad were curled up on the sofa pretending to be the teenage couple they looked like. Auntie Rose and Uncle Em were doing the same on the opposite sofa. Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz were dancing to some old classical stuff they had found at the bottom of their wardrobe. Grandpa Carlisle was in his office and Grandma Esme was baking cookies in the kitchen. We looked like such a normal happy family. The door bell rang and I sprang up to answer it, inviting Claire in. She looked around the house in awe. The front door led straight into a large open space which we used as the living room. At the end of this there was the ceramic stair case. To the left there was the kitchen and the office was on the right behind the dining room, which was more like a walk through seeing as we never used it at meal times.

"It's so lovely to meet you." Esme came out of the kitchen and greeted her. "I'm Esme and this is my family; my son Edward and his Bella, my son Emmett and his Rosalie and my daughter Alice and her Jasper. My husband Carlisle is next door." Edward, Alice and Emmett all had dark hair and actually looked like they could be related so it was more convincing to tell it that way. It can also be flipped as Jasper and Rosalie were Carlisle's due to the blonde hair.

"It is very nice to meet you all." Claire forced that out. Her face looked horrified. She twitched her nose a few times but tried not to look rude. I could see the fear in her eyes, but something else was there too, I couldn't quite make it out.

"Come on, let's go." I sensed her discomfort as did Uncle Jazz as he sent a calm wave in her direction. We stepped outside and walked on the footpath to the side of the road. Claire took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Are you OK Claire?" I just had to ask, but I immediately wished I hadn't.

"Yes. Are you?" She snapped back at me.

"I was...What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just...feel funny."

"Ok..." I thought it best to just drop the subject. She was acting very peculiar, surely she couldn't have know that we were vampires.

We hiked through the woods till we came to an open field. It was filled with daisies and buttercups which swayed slightly in the cool breeze. We sat in the center and had a rest.

"Edward and Bella look nice together." Claire said as she picked a daisy.

"Yeah, they have been together for years."

"Wow, that's cool. I wish I had something like that." We sat for a few minutes before a sharp gust of wind hit us. That smell was back! The scent! The werewolf! What was I going to do? It could kill us. I couldn't protect us without exploiting the family secret! I was in deep doo-doo this time.

"Don't move an inch." I whispered to her.

"Why not..?" With that a loud growl came from behind the bushes. I had to protect her at all costs.

"Stay behind me."

"What good will that do?"

"Just trust me!" My gifts had developed over the years and I could now block my enemies, but only if they were in full view. I could only stretch it to a couple of people and they had to be relatively close to me too. This was something I had inherited off of Mum.

The huge wolf jumped out towards us and landed inches from our feet. My shield was up and I preying that either Uncle Jazz would sense my fear or Dad would hear my pleas. The wolf barked at us and I returned the favour by letting out a deep growl. It lunged at us only to be blocked by my shield. It tried again 4 or 5 times, failing each time but I could feel my shield dropping. I was tired. I couldn't keep it up for much longer. Claire must have known this because she shouted something at the wolf. It wasn't English...I don't know what it was, it was jibberish to me. The wolf took one look at her, as if for the first time then bolted back into the woods. I stood there in shock, how did she do that?

"Claire we have to get out of here now..." I took a step towards the path, but she stood still. "We have to go home! NOW!" Why wasn't she moving? I shut up for a second and listened to my vampire senses. There was something behind the trees. Claire's eyes were fixed on something; I followed her gaze and oh how I wished I hadn't.

"There's more...A whole pack of them!"


	6. Chapter 6:Oops

**Chapter Six: Oops!**

We were surrounded; six massive werewolves circled us. We froze in the centre. What were we going to do now? My shield couldn't hold them all off. I was going to have to turn vampire to beat them…but then Claire would know our secret! Some things just must be done…I had to save her, no matter what.

A loud groan came from the red / brown wolf; he was larger than the others and had longer fur. He stepped us towards us sniffing the air. To a werewolf, vampires stank and to vampires werewolves stank. I couldn't miss a smell like that if I tried – how odd that it was only now I hated the smell, whereas before I hadn't really noticed, or perhaps I was just used to Jacob?

"What are we going to do now?" Claire was clearly out of ideas.

"Say something again…it made the last one run away."

"I don't think I can, I don't know how… it just came out. I have no idea what I said…"

"How can you not know what you said?"

"I don't know Nessie, but I don't OK?!"

"Fine, we have no time to argue" I put my shield around Claire and focus on the alpha male. One out of six was better than none. I let out a growl to warn him off. For all he knew I could be all mighty and powerful…I just wish that were true.

The alpha dove forwards; my shield blocked him but took a lot of energy to do so…this was one heck of wolf. I let out a loud snarl; now I was pissed. He appeared to analyse the situation and decided against charging at me again. I just hoped that none of the others would either. For some unknown reason my shield was down, I couldn't get it back up. My energy had been drained; too much combat in a short space of time. Fantastic- what kind of a vampire was I? Now I would have to use my strength, I had no other choice.

A wolf from behind with large black eyes lunged forwards. I pushed his heavy body backwards but paid the price. His razor sharp claws had gotten to me first. I let out a scream of pure agony. My shoulder was bleeding heavily, but I still had to protect Claire. That was when the ambush took place. All of the wolves saw my weakness and jumped one by one from every angle. I fought some off, but sustained injuries too. I wasn't going to live through this, I was certain of that. Through my now blurry vision I could see Claire curled up on the floor, she wasn't moving. I tried to move but was blocked by a dark brown lump of fur; bloody wolves! My fast speed was put to the test as I dived out of the way and around the side of him. Claire was alive; thank goodness. I could hear her sobbing now that I was closer. I picked her up and was about to dash for the clearing when yet another fat git landed on top of me.

Claire rolled on the ground while I was pinned down by two humongous paws. All my bones were being held under an enourmous amount of pressure. I could feel them getting weaker, I tried to fight back, until the sharp piercing crack echoed from my body- there goes my arm. The stinging of my cuts was now minimum pain compared to my broken arm. I let out the loudest screech of all time. The wolf didn't like that very much…good thing too. Claire heard me and jumped up to help. What she planned to do however was completely beyond me. She shouted that jibberish again and the wolf backed away. All 6 wolves formed a line in front of Claire. What on Earth was going on? One minute they want to kill us…wait…they wanted to kill me. Not Claire. They were saving Claire from me...from a vampire.

The alpha phased back into a man; he was tall and dark. He looked very much like Claire. His hair was long and black. His body was tanned and muscled…quite dishy really.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Claire yelled at the man opposite her. I hobbled up to my feet and limped over to Claire. I could at least try to protect her if they changed their minds.

"Me! What about you Claire! Hanging around with filthy Bloodsuckers! It's disgusting!"

"Shut ya face Mark! You know nothing about Nessie!"

"Just as well she bloody stinks!"

"Well the feeling is mutual" I spat back, my face was bitter and serious; mostly because of the pain, but also some anger.

"Shut it you! No one asked for your opinion. If it were up to me you'd be ashes by now!" This time it wasn't from Mark, but the boy behind him. He was tall and thin. Also tanned but had short spiky hair. He stepped to the side of Mark and stared down at me.

"Jed, leave it!" Claire was trying her best to calm them down; it was working very well though.

"I'm not listening to a word you say; Traitor!" Jed hissed at Claire.

"Hardly! Just because I won't let you rip my best friend to pieces and burn what's left…that makes me a decent person and not a wild animal!"

"Wild animal? Does Dad know how you feel about your pack?" Jed had a smug look on his face.

"It's not my pack, it's yours!"

"Let's go home Claire…" Home, oh no! They weren't related were they? Don't tell me my best friend is related to a bunch of werewolves that just tried to kill me!

"No! I'm staying with Nessie!"

"But she's a filthy vampire!" Mark shouted back very annoyed at her decision.

"Are you?" She looked at me with her large dark eyes… how could I possibly lie to her after what she'd just witnessed.

"Yes…but only half."

"How can you only be half a vampire?" Mark's tone had calmed down a little. I was just about to explain when a rumble of growls and snarls came from the trees behind me. The seven of us glared back in anticipation waiting for what was about to happen.


	7. Chapter 7: Families

**Chapter Seven: Families**

Dad and Uncle Emmett came bursting from behind the trees. They stopped immediately, eyeing up the competition. Jasper and Alice were the next to arrive followed by Mum, Grandpa, Grandma and Rosalie. All of them looked ready for a fight.

"STOP!" I shouted at them, their eyes all flicked to me and their bodies came to a halt. "We don't need another fight!" I was now breathless all this fighting had taken it out of me. I was losing blood and energy. Uncle Jasper caught my emotions and dashed over to me, but only to turn away and call for Carlisle.

"She's bleeding and in pain!" Dad winced at Jaspers words and Emmett growled once more at the six werewolves further ahead.

"I'm fine, just a few cuts here and there… and I think a broken arm."

"What did you do to my niece?" Uncle Emmett was tensed and ready to kick some wolf ass. I couldn't help but chuckle. None of the wolves said a word; they just stared at the 8 beautiful vampires in front of them. "Well? You not going to say anything?"

"How about if I show you Uncle Emmett?" I offered as Grandpa Carlisle carried me over to the group with Claire at his side. Mark and Jed didn't like Claire being too close to my family, but she didn't seem to mind.

"That would be nice thank you Nessie." I was passed into Uncle Emmett's arms where I then showed him the past event by simply placing my hand on his cheek. His face was tight with concentration and I could also see dad focusing on what he was reading off of Em's thoughts. "So basically you just attacked her for no reason!"

"She was going to kill Claire! Suck her dry!" Jed was the first werewolf to speak.

"And you knew that for certain did you?" Mum stepped up the front line and put her arm around my dad's waist.

"She's a vampire...why wouldn't she!"

"Because we are no ordinary vampires and neither is Renesmee! She is only half a vampire! We only feed on the blood of animals! Nessie included...So if you could just back off and listen to us, we would be very grateful." Dad had now said his piece. The rest was up to the wolves.

"Claire come on, we're leaving." Mark stared at Claire but she didn't move an inch.

"I'm staying with Nessie, I want to make sure she's alright."

"Come on Claire, Nessie is with her family now, I'm sure she is fine." This was said by a sweet and caring voice. It was a woman's voice. A tall woman who looked identical to Claire came out from between Jed and Mark. She was very pretty and had a lovely figure.

"Mum...I want to stay."

"You're mum is a wolf?!" Uncle Emmett carefully handed me back to Carlisle as he spoke to Claire.

"Yup, my whole family is, except for me." Claire answered smiling.

"Why is that?" Grandma Esme had now entered the conversation.

"Now hold on one minute! Don't you dare go telling these scum bags about our family Claire!" Mark was shouting again.

"Mark! These people seem honest and true, they have told us what they are and what they eat. Please give them some respect!" The woman ordered Mark, perhaps he was her son.

"Thank you very much Ma'am. I assure you that we are of no threat to you or your family; or the rest of the city for that matter." Uncle Jasper's sweet southern accent and gentlemanly manor shone through every time.

"Thank you..." Juliet was searching for a name.

"Jasper, I'm Jasper and this is my wife Alice." He pulled Auntie Alice close to him causing her to smile.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. This is Emmett and his wife Rosalie. You have met Renesmee, and these are her parents; Edward and Bella." Grandpa stated waving his hand at each member as he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all; I'm Juliet, you know my daughter Claire and my sons Mark and Jed. Behind us are Theo and Lucas; my brothers and Kate my niece. My husband Karl was killed by one of your kind a few months back, hence my son's fury towards your daughter."

"We completely understand, and I am sorry to hear of your lose." Grandpa was such a sweet, caring man.

"What brings you here?" Lucas asked as he too stepped forward leaving Theo and Kate in their wolf form.

"We became too old to continue with our pretence. We must relocate every few years otherwise people become suspicious of our never aging state. We must also pick an area which has little sunlight...for obvious reasons." Grandpa explained.

"I see. Were there any Werewolves where you were before?" Lucas asked.

"Yes there was. The Quileute Tribe had a pack of wolves. We made a treaty with them, we were not to bite a single human, or war would break out. We also did not cross onto their land. It was a treaty that has somewhat became a friendship over the past few years."

"Oh really? How come?" This time it was Juliet who asked the question. Mark and Jed had shut up and were intrigued by my family's story.

"Well Bella here, was friends with one of the wolves before she became a vampire and so the friendship carried on. We also got into a spot of bother with some other vampires, which caused the wolves and my family to fight alongside. A few members of the pack come to visit us every now and then." Grandpa was careful not to mention any names, Jacob's secret was his to tell and ours to protect.

"Well I don't see why we can't have the same treaty." Lucas stated looking at Juliet for agreement.

"Yes, I think it is a brilliant idea. We can clearly see that our girls have bonded and I for one am not going to break up such a lovely friendship." Juliet smiled at me and then at Claire. "Mark?"

"As the alpha of this group I will respect my packs ideas. I believe that you are different to others of your kind, so I will allow you to prove yourselves. I agree to the treaty and will terminate your entire family if any line is crossed."

"Thank you. We will honour the treaty, like we did before." Grandpa stepped forwards to shake Mark's hand. He shook it, but you could tell he despised the whole thought of it.

"Now that has been settled, we really should get Nessie back to the house and fix her up." Mum hinted that it was time for us to leave.

"We're sorry for your injuries Nessie and hope you recover quickly." Juliet smiled and told Claire to come home once she feels its fine to leave me. The two families departed, I was being carried by Grandpa and Claire was carried by Emmett, they didn't want to waste anymore time having to wait for the two of us to slowly walk home. I think that went rather well.


	8. Chapter 8: Bill Daily

**Chapter Eight: Bill Daily**

My wrist was in a cast and my body was covered in bruises. My cuts were healing but my body still ached. Uncle Jazz said he was very amazed and proud that I stood up to six werewolves and lived to tell the tale. The morning was a bit of chaotic; everyone was asking me questions and making sure I was ok to go in to school.

"Are you sure you can manage a whole day?" Grandma Esme was pampering my every need.

"You've been through a big ordeal, perhaps you should have a day off…to recover." Uncle Emmett would use any excuse to get me out of school.

"I'm fine honestly; I'm not going to give Mark and Jed the satisfaction of me staying at home. I'm half vampire; I'm stronger than people think. I can do this; it's just school after all. Plus Claire will want to see me." I had made my point and was sticking to it.

"Well let's get going then…we wouldn't want anyone to be late…" Grandpa hinted.

"Oh Jesus, is that the time!" Dad glared at his watch and jumped to his feet.

"Dad! You never swear!" I was shocked as was the rest of the family. "Hang on a minute, Auntie Alice; did you know you were going to be late? Is that why you had a long shower instead of a short one?" She smiled and winked at me as she linked arms with Uncle Jazz and danced off in the direction on the cars.

Grandpa dropped me off outside the school entrance where Claire was stood waiting for me. She hugged me and we proceeded into the form room. I received a few looks. Although my hair was long and stylishly wavy, the bruises on my face stood out. I had a large scratch on my forehead and plenty of them covering my body.

"You look good considering" Claire tried to help. "Just think about it, six werewolves on a 16yr old girl; you could have been killed."

"But I wasn't, so…" I dismissed the rest of the conversation.

In Music I got on with my work, making sure not to look at Bill. One fight was more than enough for a week. I heard him sniggering at his gang but ignored it and finished my quiz. Unfortunately it wasn't long before he decided to come over to me.

"Alright Cullen?" He hissed at me.

"Daily." I kept my tone even.

"I heard you got beaten up…who did it? I need to thank them!"

"Mark and Jed, Claire's Mum, Uncles and cousin…all six of them!" I was beginning to loose my cool. "But I fought them off and it was all a miss…" Bill interrupted me.

"Mark and Jed… Claire's family?" He sounded confused and almost worried.

"Yeah…" I wondered if he knew about their secret.

"The only reason they attack as a family would be if…you…were…a…" that's when he stopped. He clearly knew there secret and was so onto mine.

"A what?" I decided to play dumb.

"A filthy, disgusting, vile, rat of a bloodsucker!" That was it, I flipped. My eyes turn black and I let out a low snarl. He was there to whiteness it all. "So it is true…We have vamps in town…"

"Take a hike Bill!" I growled at him. He just laughed in my face.

"We shape-shifters can take your kind any day Cullen!" I continued to stare, telling him I meant business. He took the hint and backed away. "You'd better watch your back Bloodsucker! I'm onto you, and I'll tear you limb from limb!" I watched him slink off into the corner from whence he came.

At lunch I told Claire that he knew about the both of us. She told me they had made a treaty just like us. As a rule shape-shifters don't harm anything in specific. They are just annoying to have around. Vultures as Claire called them. We both ate an apple and sat down with our friends.

"It all makes sense now" She whispered to me.

"What does?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"You not eating; I mean I know I don't eat much at school, but I never see you eat, or hear you talk about meals with the family like the rest of us do. Well now it makes sense." I couldn't help but laugh at this. It had never crossed my mind before as to how other people would see it.

"Why don't you come round tonight, for dinner?" I offered.

"Yours...for dinner?"

"I do eat Claire, we can cook pizza and cookies and cakes...anything you like. The smell will drive my Uncle crazy, it will be hilarious!"

"Ok, I'm in!" Claire smiled and text her mum to let her know she coming straight to mine and would be back later that evening.

Back at mine Claire and I were in the living room, Mum and Dad were in the garden, Grandpa and Grandma were hunting, Alice and Jasper were dancing in the space beside us and Emmett and Rosalie watching TV too. It was one big happy family. Claire watched us all with great fascination.

"I've been brought up to hate vampires, but in the truth of it you're lovely. I mean you're all so beautiful and graceful. Just look at Alice, she's like a little pixie, so dainty and sweet."

"Indeed she is" Uncle Jazz heard our convocation and smiled over at us. This made Claire chuckle.

"Ready for some pizza?" I asked with a joyful look on my face as Uncle Em groaned at the thought of the stench.

"Always!" The two of us danced around Alice and Jasper and skipped into the kitchen. About 20 minutes later we were back in the living room talking to Auntie Rose about her new clothes. Alice and Rose had gone shopping and spent way too much! Uncle Jazz had laughed but Uncle Em was amazed at how much two women can spend in under 3 hours.

"Good Grief! What is that smell?" Grandpa asked as he and Grandma returned from hunting.

"PANTS! The pizza!" I ran at full speed into the kitchen, flung open the oven door and was engulfed in black smoke. I coughed and waved my arm in the air to try and clear it. All I did was inhale more smoke...I began to feel quite ill. Uncle Jasper dived in to my aid. He grabbed me and threw me into the living room, of which Uncle Emmet caught me and laid me on the sofa. Uncle Jazz opened every window in the kitchen then returned to my side.

"You ok Nessie?" He asked hovering over me.

"I'm fine" I coughed. "Just wasn't expecting that."

"Claire you ok?" Emmett had his eye on her, she looked very worried and probably dazed by the speed and agility of the strong males in front of her.

"Um...Yes...You threw her" She said looking at Jasper. No one answered. She then looked at Uncle Em. "You caught her..." Her face was pale white.

"It's a regular occurrence in this household my dear." Grandma Esme put her hand on Claire's shoulder. Claire became a lot calmer and I winked at Uncle Jazz, he was always around when you needed him.

Mum and Dad joined us to hear about the pizza incident. Dad looked worried but Mum just laughed it off. Dad was such a control freak and an obsessive father sometimes.

"That will teach you to cook food just to wind up your Uncle Em" Mum laughed.

"You little monster!" Uncle Em grabbed me and tickled my tummy so hard I screamed. I hated being tickled.

"What her bruises Em...you're stronger than you think." Auntie Rose warned him and he let me go. I crawled over to the sofa and hide behind Auntie Alice.

"What do you think I'm going to do about it?" She giggled. I continued to hide behind her.

"You are able to see what he decides to do next. It was either you or Dad, and you were closer!" I laughed along with everyone else.

Due to my lack of food and energy we all decided to go hunting. Grandma and Grandpa tagged along to keep Claire company, although neither of them hunted anything. Claire came because she was eager to see what vampires were like when hunting. Of course we gave her the 'not too close' speech, just encase. About an hour later, we were all done. Mum had tripped over and got mud on her crisp white dress...somehow but I have a funny feeling Uncle Em had something to do with it. Everyone else looked pristine as usual; giving Claire even more to gawp at.

"That's amazing! Not even one hair out of place!" She examined each of us closely and just burst into laughter when she saw my Mum. "Jeez Mrs. Cullen...What happened to you?"

"Mr. Emmett Cullen! That's what happened!" She said in a fierce but jokingly way.

"You deserved it Bells!" Uncle Emmett chuckled back.

Back at the house Claire and I were privately discussing Bill Daily, but nothing is ever private in my family. With both the super duper hearing and a mind reader nothing stays hidden for long. Soon enough the whole family had congregated in the living room and were listening to Claire and I share our information on Bill. Claire knew lots about his family and shape-shifting gift which they were all keen to learn.


	9. Chapter 9: Damn Bill

**Chapter Nine: Damn Bill**

We spoke for while about Bill Daily and his family. Claire told us some interesting facts of which the men in my family paid great attention to. Uncle Jasper's eyes were focused on Claire's lips and he drew in every spoken word. My Dad's face was hard like concrete as he both listen to her thoughts and speech. Uncle Emmett was being himself and suggesting ways of ripping Bill apart, I have to admit they did sound like fun. Grandpa Carlisle was handy with a note book as always, jotting down any piece of information he found interesting.

"Shape-shifters are no threat, not really. They are mostly irritating, like vultures or parasites. They morph into other creatures, taking on their physical form and some weak abilities." Claire explained.

"What do you mean 'weak abilities'?" Grandpa asked.

"Well, they can't use the creature's full power, because they are basically only a copy. For example, if Bill were to morph into a werewolf, he would be large, and probably have immense senses like the rest of us, but his strength and power may suffer. He wouldn't have the experience behind a kill or the knowledge of gift."

"Ah, I see." Jasper was nodding understandingly.

"That's an interesting point…I hadn't thought about that." Grandpa was scribbling away.

"Bill and his family moved here 5 years ago. They immediately took control. They are able to get into your mind and make you feel inferior. It's only while they are staring at you, but it can be effective at the time." Claire continued to tell us more.

"That explains a lot…" I reminisced my first experience with Bill.

"Why didn't you shield him? Like you did with Mark?" Claire asked.

"I wasn't expecting it…I didn't know what he was, never mind the fact he could manipulate my mind."

"Well anyway, he knows what we are now, so we need to be ready for him. He knows about my family and now yours. He probably thinks we'll attack you again, we've done it once…why not a second time. Although it is unusual for a vampire to walk away from such an attack, he will know this and suspect something. We need to be careful around him."

"I'll second that; we need to keep an eye out. He could be anything…" Uncle Emmett scanned the driveway and trees to the side. "How will we know if he's lurking?"

"He stinks!" Claire protested.

"You'll know he's around…he smells like a vulture because he is a vulture. He looks like a rat and behaves like a rat. We'll know." I added.

"I'm going to need something of his…" Rosalie stated. We all looked at her with suspicion and curiosity.

"Why?" Uncle Emmett looked and sounded disgusted.

"…because I'm trying something out. Recently I've had feelings on the whereabouts of people. Mostly you lot because I know you so well."

"What do you mean feelings?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"She means like a tracker. She can sense where people are, how to find them and where they are headed." Dad explained a lot easier than Auntie Rose could have.

"Thanks Eddie." She smiled at him.

"Maybe you do have a gift after all Rose." Alice jumped for joy. I smiled at her excitement; Auntie Ali was so much fun. I yawned, which was a mistake because Dad then hinted at the time and that Claire should go on home. With reluctance we both agreed and allowed Carlisle to run her home in his Mercedes; he wasn't five minutes.

School was fine, Claire and I sat with Dan, Matt and Jodie at lunch and shared the story about the pizza; minus a few details about the 'oh so fast' rescue. It was a good morning. I had English, Biology and Art. Sadly I had Gym next; with Bill.

"Don't let him get to you. You're stronger than him and you know it. You could use it to your advantage…Have some fun." Claire was such a bad example.

"Yeah but I don't want to cause any trouble." I replied, despite how great it would feel.

"You only live once Nessie!"

"Yeah, but I live forever! I have centuries to be reckless." We laughed at the realisation of my immortality and headed for Gym Class.

Today we played tennis. I paired up with Claire but we had to have a match with Bill and his little side-kick Todd. This was my perfect opportunity to show off. I winked at Claire and she too was ready to kick some shape-shifting ass! Bill looked angry, his face was stern and long; this was going to be so much fun.

We were all as good as each other. The speed was an advantage for Claire and I. Accuracy was the advantage for them but my senses allowed me to get to the ball before it became a threat and gave them a point. Gradually the rest of the class gathered around to watch our battle. This was no long a harmless game; it was a war; Vampire Vs Shape-shifter with a Werewolf thrown in for good measure.

"That was so much fun!" I jumped and screamed in the changing room. Claire was hyper too; Uncle Em would be so proud of me…Dad on the other hand would freak that I have provoked a potential threat.

"Come on, let's go home." Claire pulled my arm forwards and we waited for Carlisle's car. He was late, that was unusual. The two of us stood in the usual spot and waited patiently. Bill and his gang of five boys bounded up to us. He looked seriously pissed.

"You're dead Cullen!" He spat in my face.

"Oh yeah? What you gunna do exactly?" I challenged him; I was stronger than him!

"I'm going to rip you apart, I'm going to expose you all, I'm going to..."

"Oh shut the hell up!" I interrupted and shouted in his face. "Stop droning on with your pathetic threats, no one is listening!" My reaction surprised him.

"It's not working Bill!" Todd spoke up, looking at Bill for an answer.

"…coz she a dirty bloodsucker! Mind tricks don't work on her!" This made him furious. He lunged towards me pushing me to the floor. Todd began to join in but Claire got to him first. Bill was on top of me punching my face; that was it I flipped. I was about to hurl him across the car park when he was ripped from on top of me. A loud grown erupted and I looked up to see Emmett in a crouch in front of me and Bill on the floor just a few meters ahead of him.

"Emmett; lets go!" I jumped up and tugged his arm. I was no way near strong enough to move him. "Emmett! Now!" This caught his attention. He re focused on Claire and I and hurried us into his jeep. His foot hit the pedal and we rocketed back to the house.

Auntie Alice was pacing out the front, as was Dad. The others were stood in the doorway waiting for our arrival. Dad looked angry, Alice look worried, Mum was frantic, Rosalie was distraught but also fed up with Uncle Em's rash decisions. Grandpa and Grandma were hand in hand patiently waiting. Uncle Jazz was trying to comfort Alice but also going insane with the mixture of emotions.

"Renesmee; are you ok?" Mum ran and embraced me.

"I'm fine. If Uncle Em hadn't shown up he would be in pieces on the floor!"

"Renesmee…" Grandpa wasn't too keen on the thought of harming other creatures.

"No Grandpa, he's a rat and so are his little gang! They need to be stopped and if Uncle Em and I are the only ones who are going to do it then fine!"

"Please don't talk to you Grandpa like that!" Dad was displeased. Uncle Emmett put his large hand on my shoulder and spoke with a passion and pure sense of vampirism.

"Well Nessie's right…Something needs to be done…Someone needs to stop him!"


	10. Chapter 10: Changing

**Chapter Ten: Changing**

Our discussion continued well into the evening and long into the night. We were once again gathered in the living room. Mum and Dad were sat on the sofa together and Grandma and Grandpa were leaning in the doorway between the dining room and the living. Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice were both curled up on the sofa either side of Uncle Jazz, leaving Uncle Emmett and I pacing up and down in the free space.

"I'm not saying that nothing should be done, I just think that going straight into a full blown fight would not be the best of ideas" Grandpa was trying to keep calm.

"Grandpa, this isn't some highly respected leader we are dealing with, Bill will not simply stop to listen to our side of the story. He is not like Aro! He will attack us and we will have to be able to defend ourselves and fight back. We will need to win!"

"Bill is going to attack Nessie at school tomorrow." Alice was sat rigid against the sofa. He eyes were staring off into the distance as she watched the future unravel. Her breath was short and sharp; it was due to surprise and concentration rather than a need for the oxygen. "At lunch time…he will take you to the field…lots of people there…you're angry…he's on the floor…he's in pain, he's screaming…you're…you're…" Alive looked up horrified but didn't finish her sentence.

"She wouldn't!" Dad yelled and leapt off the sofa.

"What?! What am I doing?"

"You're drinking him…" Alice whispered, but loud enough for us all to hear.

"I'm what? ...No…No…I wouldn't." I knew that it was possible; if I became too angry I would turn into something I'm not.

"Why didn't you tell us Renesmee?" Dad's voice was now soft but still irritated.

"That's called an invasion of privacy…and because I didn't want you all to worry and go skits on me."

"What hasn't she told us Edward?" Mum now looked worried.

"She's becoming more vampire…but especially when she's angry." Dad explained calmly.

"How very interesting…" Grandpa has his notebook out again, I swear he carries one around with him, I'm just unsure as to where he stashes it…on second thoughts, I don't want to know. Oops, that made Dad laugh.

"What do you mean Nessie?" Auntie Rose asked in her sweet caring voice.

"When I'm angry, my eyes change colour and I get a feeling in my throat, the burning need…the thirst. I can control it, I'm fine, I just have the urge and my instincts tell me to go for it, but my brain tells me not too. I'm not susceptible to Bill's mind games anymore, I am too aware of them and my vampire side is too strong to let them in." I was pacing again and everyone was watching and listening.

"Do you think it's possible to grow into a vampire Carlisle?" Uncle Jasper looked up at Grandpa with a curious look.

"I'm not sure, but it's not like anyone would know; there has never been anyone like our dear Renesmee before. I suppose anything is possible."

"So as she grows she becomes more of a vampire?" Mum asked but not to anyone specifically.

"Wait, Alice…you saw Nessie's future! You can't see her future!" Emmett was on to something; Alice is unable to see my future because I'm half of two breeds. Just like werewolves, her mind is fuzzy and blank when it comes to me.

"That's right…It must be because she's changing. If Nessie is becoming more of a vampire I will be able to see her future because she will no longer be a half and half." Auntie Alice had a massive grin on her face. She hated not being able to see my future, I'm sure this new gift will give her great pleasure.

"Ok, so I'm becoming more vamp' but we still haven't sorted Bill out. He will attack me tomorrow, and I will bite him…apparently." I got the eye of every person in that room; each one had the same worried look; all but one; Uncle Emmett's.

"So don't go in." He said. "If you don't go to school, he can't find you, he can't take you to the field and you can't suck him dry!" He was pleased with his plan, and I must say; I liked the sound of it.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." I answered.

"I'm not keen on you missing school Nessie, but in this case I believe I'm willing to give an exception. It could end a lot worse if you were to go into school and that is something we must avoid at all costs." Dad smiled at me, his face was so beautiful, just like Mum always says.

"It's settled then, Renesmee can stay at home with Carlisle and me while you six go to college." Grandma was pleased with that; she loved having my company. She said it made her day much happier.

We baked cakes and played twister. Grandpa found it hilarious and videoed us as we tumbled into a heap on the mat. I ate cookies and sweets and even helped Grandpa in his study. He was researching growth and vampires, of course he wasn't getting very far, but I'm sure it kept his mind busy. I tidied my room just like Mum had asked about two weeks ago, and I even organised my music collection…well it was mostly Dad's music that I had borrowed and not yet returned. Uncle Em called me a thief and I called him a bully; fair is fair.

The rest of the family came home around three and we shared stories of our day. Auntie Rose told us about how a boy in her class fell over because he was too busy looking at her and not where he was going. I burst into laughter at this and wish I had been able to see it. Mum and Dad had the usual jealous girls hanging around trying to make conversation with 'the new hot boy'. Auntie Alice and Uncle Jazz didn't have much to say, they just looked at each other and smiled every few seconds. I could see Dad was having trouble with their thoughts; it must be awkward being able to read everyone's mind all the time.

"OK! Will you two just stop it already?" Dad yelled in their direction.

"Oops, sorry Eddie!" Alice replied with a smirk on her sweet innocent face.

"Please don't call me that Alice." Dad was now calm and back to his usual self.

At half past four there was a knock at the door. I answered it to see Claire standing in her long pink jacket with her hood up and her hair covering her face. I stepped to the side and invited her in. She walked straight up to the rest of the family. Dad immediately fixed his eyes on her and listened to her thoughts.

"Are you ok Claire?" I asked slowly closing the door and walking over to her.

"I'm fine, I just came to warn you that Bill and his gang want to kill you and destroy your family; but just you mostly." She looked sorry as she directed most of that at me.

"It's ok, we know." I replied with a smiling. "That's why I didn't go in today."

"I thought it was wise when you didn't show up, and a very good idea seeing as Bill was searching for you all day."

"He did what? Claire are you ok?" Dad was now being sincere.

"I'm fine Mr. Cullen; really. It was nothing…"

"What was northing? What did he do?" I asked with a worried tone.

"Bill hit me because I wouldn't tell him where you were." Claire clearly regretted saying every word.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" I leaned forwards and hugged her; she hugged me back but then I had to move myself quickly. I pushed myself to the floor and kept my eyes fixed on the corner of the room.

"Nessie?" She was now worried and began walking towards me.

"Don't!" I screamed back at her. "Stay there…Don't move!" now I was scared, I'd never felt this way before…I didn't like it. The burning need to bite my best friend was horrifying, it was sick and wrong yet it felt completely normal. I wanted to bite her, I want to drink her…I wanted to kill her!


	11. Chapter 11: Vampire

**Chapter Eleven: Vampire**

"Renesmee what's wrong?" Claire was now worried and startled by my reaction. I snapped my face up so I could look at her, she jumped back and gasped. My eyes were red but still had a hint of brown. I felt like a monster!

"Nessie Sweetheart, calm down. Just breathe in and out and focus." Dad was by my side helping me through this. "You're going to be fine, you're doing great."

"Why now Carlisle; why now Claire is here and not earlier?" Mum was going frantic and was over to me in a split second.

"Clearly the scent of Claire's blood triggered the final step." Grandpa explained.

"Come here Claire" Uncle Jasper put his hand out and took Claire over to the sofa furthest away from me.

"Claire I'm sorry!" I began to cry; I fell into my mum's arms and let the tears flow out...well only a few, Vampire's can't cry so they soon fizzled out.

"It's not you're fault Nes…" Claire tried to cheer me up and deep down I knew she was right, but still I could never live with myself if anything happened to her. Mum cradled me while Jasper and Alice took Claire home. It was upsetting to see her go, and all because of me, but I knew it would be dangerous for the both of us if she stayed.

"Well she hasn't completely changed, but near enough. She still needs the oxygen but I doubt she needs it that much." Grandpa had just done a medical examination on me. I was lying on the dining room table.

"I like the sound of that... we should take her hunting…" Mum suggested. "She must be pretty thirsty"

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here…and yes; hunting sounds like a good idea." I slid off the table much more gracefully than expected. Instead of thumping to the ground like I used to, my landing was quiet and balanced. "I could get used to this" I chuckled.

Hunting seemed different; it was more intense, more alive. I could sense a lot more, the leaves, the insects, the wind and the ground. Everything was so lively, it made me feel happy. I caught the scent of a gazelle close by, I couldn't contain myself. I let my instincts take over. One gazelle, two gazelle, three gazelle…four gazelles and then I was full. Dad laughed as he watched me consume 4 full grown mammals.

"Someone's got an appetite" he commented as I delicately jumped over to him.

"This is so cool Dad, everything is so…alive!" My head was buzzing with the new senses and I was beginning to become aware of other things going on in the distance.

"That's just Emmett and Rosalie; they are coming over to see how you are getting on and to grab a quick snack…if there is anything left." I hit his arm when he said that.

"You drink loads when you're thirsty; I've seen you drink at least three bears at once."

"Ok, Ok, fair point, it's just funny to see how much more vampire you've become, it's quite interesting really."

Emmett and Rose were holding hands as they entered the open space. Uncle Em spotted the four dead bodies and let out a loud booming laugh.

"Shut ya face Bully!" I yelled at him.

"Control your thirst Vampire!"

"What kind of a come back is that? Loser!"

"A pretty good one, Tiny!"

"Now that was awful. You're such a dumb idiot!"

"An idiot? At least I don't attract the attention of Shape-shifters!"

"Yeah… well you're…Fat!" It's all I could think of.

"Ok you two, that's enough." Auntie Rose was smiling but always got slightly annoyed at Emmett's childish ways. She ran off in the direction of a herd of gazelles and Uncle Em followed. Dad and I headed back to the house. We decided that a slow walk would be nice. We didn't get much of a chance to talk anymore.

"How are you and Jacob?" It took him a little control to say that pleasantly. He didn't mind Jacob, but the whole family had a small thing about him that I never could get to grips with.

"We were fine last I heard. He rang yesterday and asked if he could come up for half term next week. I said yes, but forgot to mention it, sorry."

"That's ok, I'm sure another werewolf in the mix could come in handy."

"What if he doesn't like me anymore?" I looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact.

"What do mean? Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, now I'm a full vampire and he's a werewolf. What if he doesn't like me? What if Claire won't like me anymore either?"

"Now don't be silly. They both know we are vampires and are perfectly happy with that and being around us. Why should you be any different?"

"I don't know; it was just a thought." Perhaps I should change the subject. "Race ya home!" I began running and sped through the trees. I dodged the branches and jumped over the roots. I could sense dad getting closer. "Don't cheat! Run!" I called to him, knowing him he would let me win. But then he was gone, I couldn't sense him anymore. In fact I sensed danger. Something was wrong!

At the edge of the woods there was a blazing red and orange fire. The hot flames were huge and spreading fast. I panicked; what should I do? My home was on the other side, what if it spread towards the house?

"Renesmee?!" I could hear dad calling me. I scanned the trees but couldn't see him. I called back to him, but it was no good. He would hear my thought, think Nessie, think!

"Nessie?" Emmett was shouting for me too. I was about to call his name too but painful sensation came over me and I fell to the floor. My vision went burry but I could still see the fire. It was spreading toward me. I was unable to move. Was it fear or was it something else?

"Edward? Where is she?" Emmett was shouting at dad and he replied something like. _I can't see her, but she's in trouble._

"I see her!" Jaspers voice came through and then his warm hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me up onto his shoulder. We ran in the opposite direction till the smell of the fire was gone. I remember smelling the house and my mum but after that I must have passed out.

I woke up in bed with Mum sat on the edge. She was staring at the wall and hadn't noticed my movement. I managed to whisper her name, of which she then snapped her body round and hugged me. She called for Carlisle and both he and Dad came running in.

"How are you feeling?" Grandpa was doing another medical check.

"I'm fine…a little thirsty…for a drink I mean, not blood." I let out a little smile, as did the people in the room. "What happened to the fire?"

"We put it out. Alice gave us the heads up and we were ready for it, but it took a while for your Dad to get the message and by the time he could have told you, it was too late."

"Oh…Ok." I sighed with relief. "Do you know who started it?" I asked.

"It was Bill and his gang…Alice saw them do it. We assume they know what fire does to us, so therefore it would be the easiest way of killing us, but it's a reasonable death for a family…not too many complications." Grandpa explained.

"Can I go downstairs please, I'm ok now." I slowly slid out of bed and took Dad's hand. He led me down the stairs and left me on the sofa. After passing me a glass of water, he too sat down. We all focused on the TV and no one said a word. Until there was a loud knock at the door. Everyone focus on the door and looked serious. Dad looked angry and growled… this wasn't going to be good.


	12. Chapter 12: Visitors

**Chapter Twelve: Visitor**

Dad relaxed and slowly walked over to the door, as he opened it a strong waft of the human scent filled the house. My nose twitched as I breathed it in, but I held my breath- I could do this! Much to our surprise Dad invited the people in; it wasn't until I got a better look that I noticed it was Grandpa Charlie. He looked good; he was wearing a dark blue suit and a matching tie. I was about to say 'hello' when I saw the woman! She was small; around Auntie Alice's height. She had long blonde hair like Auntie Rose but she wasn't as a half a pretty, plus her hair was in tight curls. She wore a long blue denim skirt and a pale pink blouse. She looked around the same age as Grandpa, perhaps a year or two younger.

"Hey Everyone" Grandpa Charlie waved slightly. "This is Judy…my…partner" He looked at Mum as he said that. We all rose an eyebrow and looked both surprised and concerned.

"Hello Grandpa!" I ran and hugged him being careful not to lose control of myself. I stared at the woman and simply said 'hi'.

"Jacob is in the garden Sweetheart, he's unloading the car." Grandpa smiled at me but I was still analysing his new partner. She looked nice and all, perhaps too nice…

"Are you two staying for half term too?" I asked slowly taking my gaze off of Judy and back onto Grandpa. I was asking the questions everyone else was thinking.

"Yes…if that's ok?" He looked at Dad and then Grandpa Carlisle. They both nodded silently. This was going to be an awkward week.

"Jacob!" I yelled as he walked into the living room dumping the bags on the floor. I ran to him and he met me half way. He picked me up and spun me around before taking in a big breath.

"Nessie?" he said sounding very confused. He looked at me with a hint of pain or upset.

"I've grown up Jake…I've…changed" I explained softly and sweetly. He would have understood what I meant by that.

"Too right you have, you're so tall and beautiful now!" Grandpa added. Jake and I went to join the family circle. I kept my distance from both Grandpa and Judy- couldn't be too careful.

"So…Judy?" Mum asked with a raised eyebrow. "What is it you do?"

"I'm a scientist… Bella…is it?"

"Oh how rude of me!" Grandpa Carlisle stepped forwards and shook Judy's hand. "I'm Carlisle and this is my family; my wife Esme, my son Jasper and his wife Alice, my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and my son Edward and his wife Bella whom is Charlie's daughter, and then their daughter Renesmee."

"What a lovely family you have. So big and beautiful too." Judy's voice was sweet; she could possibly put Grandma to the test.

"Please feel free to freshen up, I'll show you to the spare room." Carlisle added and led them both upstairs.

"Alice?" I hissed. "How can you not have seen this?"

"…because Jacob is involved…" She said it like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Well they are here for the week and we need to be careful. She already has a few suspicions about our ages and looks. The fact that Carlisle and Esme are grandparents has her stumped. We'll have to use the 'fostered' excuse." Dad explained when he heard the bedroom door click shut.

"We'll be fine. We managed with Bella around all the time and it's not the first time we've been around humans…we do go to a school full of them." Emmett added.

"Yes…but now I'm full… won't I behave just like a newborn?" I asked Uncle Jazz. I felt Jacob flinch as I said those words.

"Possibly, you have shown the signs so far, but like your mother you are also very strong and I believe that because you have been around both us and…them, you will get over the urge just as quickly as she did. You have shown a great resilience to them so far, I'm very proud." Jaspers words made me smile. He was proud of me…YAY!

"Would someone care to explain?" Jacob asked in a patient but annoyed tone.

"Nessie has grown up." Rose stated bluntly.

"Her vamp side has grown up you mean?"

"If you like…yes. She has grown into one of us. She has grown into a true Cullen. She has become an adult. Pick which ever explanation you prefer."

"Rose…" Dad warned. "Jake, Renesmee has always shown strong 'Cullen' qualities and it became evident that they were becoming stronger and more common. Clearly her age and the speed of her growth has made her change occur…something we neither expected nor truly understand."

"Right…OK."

The day came to an end and we were forced to endure a meal at the table. We ordered a Chinese Takeaway and only took little pieces so it wasn't evident that we didn't eat much. Thanks to Jacob and his huge appetite there wasn't much food left over to look suspicious.

"That was lovely, thank you." Judy smiled as she placed the knife and fork neatly on the plate. We did the same and I helped Grandma Esme clear the table. After washing up Uncle Emmett assisted with placing the crockery and cutlery back in the cupboards.

"Jacob and I are off for a walk…In the woods" I told everyone and silently told dad I was off hunting. He nodded then said

"Ok Sweetheart, don't be too long."

We ran though the woods, missing trees and bushes. Jacob transformed and I was able to see the marvellous creature I loved. My best friends were werewolves and I loved every second of it. I couldn't help but wonder how they would react to one another. It was something I would have to see…they would have to meet at some point.

"So tell about your life here." Jacob was now back in his human form and we were sat in the clearing where I'd first met Claire's family.

"It's nice here…very quiet and welcoming. School is…ok. I have a few friends and of course some enemies."

"Enemies?"

"Yeah. A boy at school; Bill and his gang, they don't like me, or Claire; my best friend, besides you. They are shape-shifters, Bill, not Claire. Bill and his gang think he is all mighty and powerful and tries to do mind tricks on me but they don't work anymore because now I'm a full vampire. Which Bill knows about and we had a little fight and Claire was there, but Emmett saved the day. Claire knows we are vampires too and her family doesn't like us because they too are werewolves and tried to kill me but now we made a treaty just like we did with you guys and-"

"-Hold on one second!" Jacob looked angry or concerned. "You are being bullied?"

"I was…but not anymore."

"By this Bill; who is a werewolf?"

"No, Bill is a shape-shifter."

"Then who is the werewolf?"

"Claire, well she's not; just her family."

"Right, and she is your best friend?"

"Yes."

"Bloody Hell! What is it with your family and the supernatural?" I knew this was rhetorical so just laughed in reply. "You smell that?"

"Of course I do…it's a bear…or two." I inhaled the delicious scent and once again let my vampire side take over. "Time to hunt!"


	13. Chapter 13: Wolves

**Chapter Thirteen: Wolves**

Jake and I had a bear each. I could never understand his constant need for food. Anyone would think that a Chinese Takeaway would fill a boy up, but no, this one then has to eat a raw bear. I drank it dry and well...Jacob just shredded it. We were both full and slumped on the grass. I leant on Jacob's shoulder and he washed his face with his huge cuddly paws. Most girls my age would probably think that blood stained fur were gross, but I found it rather funny and somewhat cute. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into my own thoughts.

My ears pricked up and my nose twitched. A werewolf was nearby. Jacob reacted the same as I did and we both has our eyes peeled and scanned the trees. I was behind Jacob and facing the other way. The six werewolves thumped into the clearing. They were as big as Jake and just as angry. All seven wolves had their teeth barred and their eyes flat. I put my shield around Jake just encase.

"Mark! Back off!" I shouted at the top wolf. He looked down at me with surprise. He made a whining noise and stepped back. Within two seconds he had passed back and was standing naked in front of me, Jake and his pack.

"I thought you were only half vamp?"

"I was, until the other night. I grew into a vampire apparently...we're not sure on the details." I explained calmly.

"Oh right...fair enough. Well the treaty still stands but who the bloody hell is this?" Mark look disgusted with Jake. Of course this only made Jacob snarl at him.

"Jake...don't cause any trouble." I patted his side and continued to talk to Mark. "This is Jacob, my friend from Forks. We did tell you that the Quileute pack visit from time to time."

"Oh yes...Ok well fine. Just keep hidden."

"We will and thanks Mark." I smiled at him and ran into the trees with Jacob following behind me.

Back at the house the living room was looking pretty crowded. Mum was on Dad's lap, Alice was on Jaspers lap, Rose had the chair and Emmett had the arm. Grandpa and Grandma sat squished on the sofa next to Alice and Jazz, leaving Grandpa Charlie and Judy next to Mum and Dad. Jake and I entered and immediately burst into laughed and rolled about on the floor.

"What's with you two?" Grandpa Charlie asked.

"You lot. Have you seen yourselves?" I managed to spurt out in between giggles. "You are packed in here like sardines!" I couldn't stop laughing. Dad chuckled as he saw the image in my head.

"We met up with Claire's family in the woods" Jake told the others. We both knew they would understand what we really met. "We had a simple chat, and left as happily as we went."

"Well done." Grandma Esme smiled.

"So what have you lot been up to?" I asked perching on the other arm of Auntie Rose's chair. Jake when to sit on the floor by the fire.

"We have been talking about Judy's life. She's quite a scientist." I picked up a glass of water from the table and took a sip, but also listening to Grandpa Carlisle. "She studies particularly in the supernatural." That was when I sprayed the water everywhere. I half laughed and half chocked. Emmett fell to the floor in laughter and I crouched over coughing. My fit was over in a few seconds but Emmett was still hysterical.

"Bloody Hell Em, it wasn't that funny!" but I couldn't help but continue laughing myself once I pictured what it must have looked like to him. "Sorry Grandpa, continue."

"Yes, she studies the supernatural...Judy, why don't you explain?"

"Ok, well...I'm interested in all sorts of beings. I'm trying to find proof or evidence that the supernatural beings do actually exist." I smiled at her and looked intrigued but inside I was talking to Dad. _We are so screwed! What are we going to do?_ Dad shrugged his shoulders and I continued to listen to Judy. "Your Grandpa here, found me in the town hall. I was giving a lecture on werewolves, I found it appropriate seeing as there was Quileute tribe nearby." Jacob dropped the ball he was fiddling with at that point. I heard Emmet chuckle but I tried to keep a straight face. "Your Grandpa and I got talking and he said he too was interested in the supernatural and well, as you can see we hit it off from there."

"Yes, it's all very interesting...I'm sure Grandpa Carlisle is in his element with a scientist in the house. He's a Doctor you know!"

"Really? How lovely." Judy was too nice. Everything was 'lovely'. She was onto us and we had to do something fast. If she got wind of us, Jake, Claire or Bill...we would all be in deep hippo poo.

"it's 11pm Renesmee" Dad told me looking at his watch.

"Yeah...?" It's not like I had school tomorrow, I'm a new born and could no way hack school yet.

"You need your sleep..." Dad nodded his head in the direction of the stair and I took the hint that I would have to act like a human sixteen year old.

"Ok..." I faked a very impressive yawn, which only made Uncle Jazz explode with laughter and then setting Emmett off too. "Good night everyone" I said and shot an evil stare at my two Uncles. I ran the stairs at a slow human pace. Once in my room I changed into something more comfortable like Jogging bottoms and a vest top and slummed at my desk. _Dad please make them go to bed soon, I can't sit up here all night. I'm bored already._ I grabbed a pencil and found a wad of plain white paper. I started doodling wolves howling and was just about to name it Jacob when there was a knock at my door. It was faint and just audible for my sensitive ears. I whispered for them to come in and waited as the door slowly crept open.

"You can come down now." Auntie Alice was peeping around the poor with that brilliant smile of hers. I jumped off my chair and hugged her, oh how I loved my Auntie Alice. The two of us danced down the stairs silently like a pair of ballerinas. Uncle Jasper was waiting at the bottom and spun me around once I reached him. He then did the same with Alice but kissed her too.

We spoke quietly which was no problem for us with our awesome hearing. We spoke about the weather being lovely and cloudy, the night being still and smelling fresh, the new woman upstairs and Rosalie's new gift.

"No, I just get a feeling...Like Alice I guess, it just comes to me." Auntie Rose explained.

"Oh. Perhaps in time you will learn to master it and use it at will." Jasper hinted.

"Yeah, it took me a while to work out how to give myself a vision." Alice added.

"Yeah I guess your-" Auntie Rose took in a deep breath and slammed her eyes shut. She let out the air and snapped her eyes open. "He's here!"

"Where?" I asked.

"Rose, what do you fee-" Auntie Alice was cut off by her own vision, she too reacted the same as Rose but her eyes stay open as she watches the vision.

"Bloody Hell, they are all at it" Uncle Emmett joked.

"Alice, baby, what do you see?" Uncle Jasper's voice was soothing and calm as he asked for Alice to describe her vision. His hand was on hers and he held her close; comforting her.

"The door...the drive...he's on the drive...listening...planning...Edward!" Alice came back to the living at stared at Dad. He understood instantly and headed for the door silently. The pulled the door open and sat like a statue on the drive way, just feet from the porch was a medium sized fox. It was red and brown with a beautiful bushy tail. It looked so sweet and furry. Dad growled at it and it darted backwards, Dad ran and caught it with ease. The fox bit him but I don't think it did much because Dad didn't even flinch. He brought Bill inside and held him firmly with both hands.

"Change back Bill" I ordered. The fox continued to stare its deep green eyes into mine. I gave a short snarl and the fox did as it was told. Half of a second later Bill was stood next to Dad with his collar in Dad's firm grip. This boy wasn't going anywhere.

Or at least that's what we thought. Judy suddenly appeared at the top of stairs. All our eyes flicked to hers. Bill took the opportunity to do a runner. Alice had a vision of him running so she was then useless to catch him. Dad could have caught him if he wasn't so busy being a human for the stupid woman on the stairs. Jasper was looking after Alice and Emmett had attempted to rugby tackle Bill but had only managed to miss and slam into the cabinet by the door. The racket woke Grandpa Charlie and had Judy running down the stairs. I jumped in front of her to stop her but she went to push me away. She invaded my space. Her scent filled my nostrils and I had the sudden burning in my throat. Dad knew this so left Bill and Emmett and dashed towards me. He dived onto me knocking me to the floor causing yet another collision. Mum was then by my side and Esme was trying to get Judy to sit down. Carlisle went to head Charlie off and keep at least one person safe. Auntie Rose was helping Emmett find Bill in the garden but her fits were driving Em crazy. Jasper was on his knees holding his head-he couldn't take the amount of emotions. I looked up to see Jacob fast asleep by the fire in a house full of chaos and drama.


	14. Chapter 14: Issues

**Chapter Fourteen: Issues**

The house was still and quiet. We were all once again gathered in the living squashing onto sofas and empty spaces. Uncle Em and Auntie Rose had returned to play the 'happy family' game even though they were both desperate to find the little rat. It was around 4am and the sun would be popping up shortly. It seemed pointless for our quests to try to sleep now. They were already buzzing with energy and endless questions.

"Well, will someone please explain what the hell just happened?" Judy was tired and angry.

"It was a boy who bullies Renesmee." Grandpa Carlisle started. "He came here to have a fight with her, but we found him lurking outside the front door first. Edward dragged him inside for an explanation and to ask him politely to leave us alone, but then all hell broke loose. You startled us you see, we aren't used to people walking about at night. The boy decided to run. Alice here got a migraine, Emmett tried to catch him but somehow missed...god knows how exactly. Rosalie went to help Emmett find the boy, but as you can see...he is long gone."

"Yes...quite, but what about Edward and Renesmee...Why did he jump on her?" We all looked at each other for an idea. We were blank...we had no excuse for it.

"I tripped." I said. "Dad just ran to catch me; I guess it must have looked like he jumped on me." I saw Dad and Uncle Jazz smirk at my lame excuse, but it was better than nothing.

"Hmmm." Judy didn't sound convinced. "I think something very strange is going on here. The boy...Jacob, he slept through the whole thing! How unusual."

"I'm a deep sleeper Jay, what can I say?" That was the first time Jake had said something in hours.

"Come on Judy, let's go back to bed for a few hours. We don't want to be grumpy tomorrow. I'm sure we can have another chat when the day looks more promising." Grandpa Charlie took her hand and led her back up to the spare room.

"Come on Alice, we'd better hit the deck too." Jasper loved to play along with human traits. Alice grinned and danced around him and they both took the stairs and disappeared into their room.

"You too Nessie, you were meant to be asleep at least six hours ago." Dad chuckled.

"Emmett, let's go too." Auntie Rose put her arm around his waist and he did the same to her. The couple walked slowly up the stairs following me as I deliberately walked at a snail's pace.

"Oh move ya bum!" Uncle Em joked as his pushed me up the stairs using only two fingers. Once in my room I sat on my bed and thought about Bill. What could he have wanted? Where did he go? What could he be telling his family? These thoughts continued well onto sunrise.

8am I thought was a safe time to come bounding down the stairs. I was in my pink bunny pyjamas and had even put my hair in pig tails just to have a laugh. I skipped and hummed as I presented myself in the living room. Everyone chuckled and smiled at my attempt at being a normal cute girl whom has just woken up.

"Very cute Nessie." Jacob giggled.

"Why do you even own those?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Just encase I'm ever asked to a girly sleepover with friends and will need to look like I sleep! Duh!" I pulled a face which made everyone laugh even more. "Plus Alice bought them and said she would kill me if I didn't." Once again, they all laughed.

"What are you saying about me little monster?" Alice was gliding down the stairs in her new outfit. She looked nice; very trendy.

"Only the truth." Jacob added.

"Well you do look adorable!" Alice twirled one of my pigtails and went to sit next to Jasper.

"Alice...I'm a vampire, I'm not meant to look adorable or cute!" I whispered in her direction. We all smiled then moved on to another subject.

Grandpa Charlie and Judy came down just after nine. They were both dressed and looked ready for a day of excitement. As we all sat down for some 'oh so scrummy' breakfast, I received a text from Claire. She was going to pop over around 11. I shared this with the family. Grandpa Charlie was excited to meet my new best friend, as was Jacob.

As Emmett and Jasper ran out to the woods to throw up Claire arrived at the door.

"What's up with them?" she asked with a smile.

"They had to eat cereal!" I was in a fit of giggles as was Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice behind me.

"So...where are they going?" She asked a little confused.

"Into the woods to throw up in peace" This brought on another fit of giggles. Claire came in and we collapsed onto the sofa. I introduced Claire to Grandpa and Judy and then to Jacob who had walked over to us. They both nodded at each other with understanding. Clearly Mark had shared that there was another werewolf in town.

"It's nice to meet you all" She said politely. "So Nes, what's with the hair?" I had gotten changed into a pair of black jeans and a blue vest top, but had kept my hair in the pig tails.

"Alice thinks they look cute." I answered.

"You look like a little school girl not a-"

"That's because I am!" I glared at Claire and I think she took the hint. She must have thought something along the correct lines because Dad nodded at her and smiled.

The two of us went into my room but were shortly accompanied by Jacob.

"Don't leave me with them...please!" Jake said as he sat on my bed. "It's like a silent war zone down there."

"So that is your Grandpa and he doesn't know you are vamps?" Claire asked.

"Yup, and that's his partner, who is a scientist in the supernatural, so watch your back, she's onto us." I added.

"Wow – your family just gets more and more interesting." She laughed. I smiled back and told her about Bill last night. "Right, we need to do something then. He's breaking the treaty. We told him never to interfere or encroach on people's land."

"I say we kill him!" Jacob spat out with a snarl.

"Oh, we would love too, thing is there is twenty of them!" she stated.

"Twenty! Twenty Shape-shifter living at Hales Creek?"

"Well they would say the same about nine vampires living at Dawns End" she laughed.

"Are those the house names? How ironic!" Jacob fell about laughing.

"I get the Dawns End bit, but not Hales Creek..." Claire was confused.

"Uncle Jasper's and Auntie Rose's surname is Hale." I explained.

"Oh, how odd." She laughed.

"Anyway back to the killing, stomping, ripping, squishing, tearing and biting!" Jacob said excitedly.

"Did I hear the words Kill and Bite?" Emmett burst into my room with a grin on his face.

"Honestly, you are as bad as Alice!" I told him.

"Yes, you did, we are talking about the Shape-shifters" Jacob answered.

"Awesome!" Emmett said and then called down stairs "Yo, Jazz mate. Get up here a second." The five of us planned, plotted and schemed, each adding new ideas into the mixing pot. Half an hour later we had the perfect plan to get at Bill and his poor excuse for a family. Grandpa Carlisle wasn't going to like it, but he had caused us all enough pain and upset, I for one was not going to let him get away with it. "Time to Round up the wolves!"


	15. Chapter 15: Secrets Out

**Chapter Fifteen: Secrets Out**

Jacob and Claire ended up falling asleep on my bed. I was sat at my desk starring at them. How peaceful they looked. That was the moment it hit me- I would never sleep again, I would never get tired or feel the need to rest and I would never be able to dream, to shut my problems away. I sighed with remorse, how did my family do it?

Auntie Rosalie and I were sat on one of the white sofas in the living room. As she twirled a perfect curl of her golden hair, another realisation hit me. "Will I stay 16 forever, now that I'm a full vamp'?" I asked with curiosity.

"It certainly looks that way honey." Rose smiled.

"Oh- It just feels so young." I sighed.

"Only a year younger that your Dad."

"Hardly!" I chocked. "He's been around since the dark ages."

"Oi!" Auntie Rose nudged me with a smile. "We're not that old!"

"No, but Carlisle is..." Emmett boomed as he sat on the other side of Auntie Rose. I giggled and wondered what Grandpa would be thinking about his comment.

"Morning" Claire bounced down the stairs and took a seat opposite.

"How did you sleep?" Auntie Rose asked politely –working on her people skills.

"Good thanks, well apart from Jacob's snoring." She grinned.

"Yeah, we heard it too." Emmett chuckled.

"Nes, you ok?" Claire leant forwards to place her hand on my knee. My eyes were shut tight and I held my breath. I'd never noticed before the scent of her family. It wasn't strong, but it still took me by surprise. "Nessie?" She asked again moving closer towards me. This time is was a different scent that caught my attention...a more appealing scent. My guard went up and I pushed her back towards the sofa and away from me. I snapped my eyes open, only to see her worried expression.

"I'm sorry" I breathed, lowering my eyes.

"You're eyes! They...they're black!" Claire's voice sounded concerned. No doubt she knew the reason for the colour change. My thoughts, her thoughts, my emotions, her emotions and of course my reaction had now caught the family's attention. Everyone's eyes were fixed on me, looking both horrified and worried. I couldn't take the pressure; I jumped up and ran for the front door at full speed.

I dived into the forest and pounced upon the first creature I found. The small deer calmed me but nowhere near satisfied the burning in my throat. Six deer later I was in full control, but still too upset with myself to go back. I sat cross legged on the grass, surrounded by dead bodies. All was quiet, until the movement from the trees. I felt safe and calm- Uncle Jasper slowly walked over to my side.

"We're very proud of you Renesmee." He started. "What you did was amazing. Way beyond the skills of your years." His words made me feel better, or perhaps it was his gift. "Come on, lets get you back." His large white hand reached down to my level. I took it and together we walked back to the house.

Everyone was waiting in the living room. I kept my head down, to afraid to see their faces. I felt Mum's sofa skin around mine. "Oh Sweetheart, well done!" she kissed my cheek then continued to hug me. I shook her off, I didn't deserve the love and congratulations. I was a monster who wanted to kill her best friend. I was a filthy bloodsucker!

"Renesmee, darling, don't you ever think that way." Dad's voice was sweet and sincere. Uncle Jasper sent another wash in my direction.

"Will you all just stop it!" I yelled. "I don't want to feel calm! I don't want hugs and kisses! I don't want congratulations! I almost Killed Claire! I'm a monster!"

"No you're not." Claire's voice was the last one any of us expected to hear. "You pushed me away, you ran to the woods- you did that...Not Edward, not Carlisle, not Emmett...You!"

"But I wanted to..."

"But you didn't, and that's the important thing!"

"You did brilliantly Sweety, nothing to beat yourself up about." Grandpa Carlisle patted my shoulder and walked off to his office- clearly this discussion was now over. As my eyes swept the room I noticed that 3 members were missing.

"Where are Grandpa, Judy and Jacob?" I asked. Scanning the house and listening for any sign of movement.

"Jacob took them to the local store- they went to get some food." Dad explained with a smile. "We gave them a long shopping list!" I couldn't help but laugh at the image of Jacob's face when Dad gave him that.

"Jacob must really love you right now." I giggled.

"He'll get over it."

Around mid-day Jacob, Claire and I braved the wet weather and walked the four blocks to Claire's house. Jacob had always been at my side, he was my best friend and I got the feeling that he always would be. As the three of us entered the old house I was immediately smacked in the face by the stench of rotten meat, fish, damp and something else I wasn't too sure about. My hand flew up to my face, covering my mouth and nose. "Oh My God!" I complained.

"The feelings mutual" Jed's loud voice came from the around the corner.

"You incapable of coming up with your own phrases?" I spat back. Jacob squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear. _Play nice, we need these guys._

Claire explained everything to her family whilst Jacob spent most of the time keeping an eye on me. I smiled when appropriate, but kept my mouth shut and breath held- as politely as possible of course.

"Okay, we'll help you. He's broken the treaty we made with his family. It's time to take action." Mark's strong voice filled the room. His eyes were fixed on Jacob, perhaps there was a bond between the two Alphas.

Juliet, Claire's mum came back into the room with a tray of drinks. We each politely took one and I was about to take a sip when Claire put a hand on my arm.

"You don't have to." She smiled. "I know you won't like it."

"It's not going to kill me." I giggled.

"No, but I remember how sick you were at school when you ate human food." She screwed up her forehead.

"Oh how thoughtless of me!" Juliet apologised. "It slipped my mind, I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing, really." I smiled. Jacob took the drink from me, his land leaning on mine for a fraction longer than necessary. He downed the hot cocoa in one before turning to face me.

"You wouldn't have enjoyed it, not like I did." He laughed lightly punching my arm.

"Pig" I joked in return elbowing him in the ribs.

"Amazing!" Kate chanted, her eyes flickering between the two of us.

"What is?" I asked.

"You two." She replied. I looked at Jake; his expression was now pure horror.

"Jake, you okay?"

"Sure Sure." He nodded, forcing a smile.

"I've never met anyone else who has imprinted, besides Auntie and Uncle of course." Kate continued.

"What's imprinting?" I asked.

"What you two have-" Kate's face dropped with realisation. Her eyes shot over to Jacob and she shook her head.

"You haven't told her, have you?"

"Told me what?" Now I was getting annoyed.

"He's in love with you Renesmee. Isn't it obvious?" Jacob growled at her.

"Jacob!" I was shocked at is behaviour.

"Sorry" Kate apologised.

"No, Kate, It's fine. This is Jacob's secret." My voice obviously sounded upset.

"Nessie, listen...It's a werewolf thing...Like true love. I do love you, but as a friend too. We wanted you to have a choice, to love who you wanted to." He tried to explain.

"We! Who's we?"

"Edward, Bell and I...Well, everyone."

"Mum and Dad knew! They knew we were imprinting!?"

"I imprinted on you. They only knew because of your Dad's gift. We kept it from you for your own good, we didn't want to force you into anything."

"I can't believe you. All of you!" I stood up, thanked Claire and her family and he sped out of the house. I began running home but changed my mind. The woods became my first priority, nothing else mattered. All I had to do was keep hidden and running.

* * *

**Hey, ****I am so so so so so sorry that this took so long to upload. For some reason I couldnt upload this from my laptop so had to wait till i got to another computer. Please let me know what you think. More will be uploaded soon. xx**


	16. Chapter 16: Searching

**Chapter Sixteen: Searching**

I can picture it now- Mum and Dad pacing up and down, Auntie Alice with her head in her hand trying to figure out my next move, Uncle Jazz sat with her of course; attempting to calm everyone. Uncle Emmett will be ready to kick something and Auntie Rose will be trying to sense where I am. Absolute chaos!

Why should I care? They kept this from me. Lied to me my whole life. My own family! Well I don't need them- I'm immortal now, nothing can hurt me. My gifts are stronger and so am I.

I can leave them and start a new life somewhere else. As long as I change my mind often Alice won't know where to look. If anyone can beat the Cullen system, I can. Wait- she'll see this decision. I must hide from her mind- somewhere she can't see me, something she can't see…Werewolves!

The thought of Jacob interrupted me. He loved me. He's my best friend. He's been there my whole life. He'd never hurt me, never. I should go back, talk this through. What about Charlie and Judy, what would they be doing? They must be so worried –Grandma Esme- how could I do this to her? No- I had to go back! I just had to!

My mind was made up, I would go back home, It's where I belonged. I stepped off the high branch from where I'd sat and gracefully places my feet on the ground. I began running North in the direction of the house- Alice knew I would be coming. Dad would be able to hear me as soon as I reached the highway- but I never got there.

The air turned bitter cold and would have stung my cheeks a few weeks ago. I could hear the flapping of large wings over head. Four… five… no… six heartbeats. Large black vultures circled above me – Bill Daily and his motley crew.

It was only a mile to the highway; I could run it no problem. Just as I began to pick up some pace four large werewolves blocked my path. They smelt all wrong, not Claire's pack, nor Jacob's, they must have been shape-shifters. I ran around to the left, jumping ahead of them but only to be met by another four. I was surrounded. Eight werewolves and six vultures, that made up 13 member of his family. I was doomed for sure.

Back at the house Jacob and Claire's family had told everyone the reason for my running off. Mum was the first to speak. "We should have told her, we should have been honest! This family has enough secrets as it is!"

"Bella, love, calm down. We did what we thought was the best at that time." Dad soothed her.

"What's going on? I don't understand." Judy asked, interfering once again.

"Renesmee has run off, her and Jacob had a small argument- she'll be fine." Grandpa Charlie explained, keeping to his strictly 'need to know' rule. Dad snapped his head up and focused on Alice, watching her vision as she did.

"Edward? What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"She was on her way home-"

"but?" Mum interrupted.

"Bill's family found her first." He struggled to say it calmly. Uncle Em on the other hand couldn't contain his rage. The glass coffee table was not in tiny shards on the ceramic tiles. They glistened like silver glitter.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled.

"Sorry Esme." He whispered.

"Never mind" she sighed picking up the broom.

"You just did that?" Judy questioned.

"Erm. Yeah. Bye" Emmett dragged Rose out to the garden where they began searching for me.

"Alice, are you ok?" Judy had noticed her blank expression.

"She's fine, just a migraine." Jasper replied, still with his arms around Alice's waist.

"She gets them a lot then?"

"Yeah, nothing serious." He replied. "It's something she was born with."

"How interesting." Judy commented.

On the other side of the room the wolves had come up with a way of tracking me. They thought it would be too obvious for Bill to take me back to his house. "Unless that is they want us to think." Dad mused.

"Fine, Edward and I will go to Hales Creek with Carlisle. We can always try talking if someone is there. The seven of you can search the woods with Rose and Emmett." Mum decided. "Claire, could you stay here with Esme encase Renesmee comes back?"

"Sure Bella"

"I'll stay with Alice, we'll ring if anything changes." Jasper told them.

"Be careful Bells…please." Grandpa Charlie smiled as he watched everyone leave the house.

So that was the plan, off they went, splitting up into predictable groups. Oh how I wish they hadn't. At least Charlie, Judy and Claire were safe; Esme would look after them.


	17. Chapter 17: Gotta Love the Gifted

**Chapter Seventeen: Gotta' love the gifted**

Hales Creek looked harmless enough from the outside, but behind closed doors it held many secrets. The rooms were cold and made up of old grey stones and thick patterned carpets which covered aging wooden floor boards.

The eight transformed as werewolves lead me through the woods and across a farming field. Inside they kept me surrounded. I did as I was told, waiting for the opportune moment.

"You're not so tough now are ya!" Bill spat. He was already in the house, but his vulture friends were else where.

"You don't scare me Bill."

"Oh really." He gave a fake laugh "Look at you, so small and fragile. To think I always thought your kind were dangerous and powerful, I must say, I'm disappointed."

"I don't care what you think. What do you want?"

"You…up in smoke."

"Why?"

"You're scum. You're stealing my thunder at school. I don't like it!"

"I'm not at school anymore, it's all yours."

"What? Why?"

"I grew up. I changed." My smile grew.

"What do you mean?" Fear became more apparent in his shaky voice.

"If you don't let me go, you may just find out."

"You're not going anywhere Cullen!"

"You're funeral!" I bent my knees slightly into a defensive position.

The sound of a familiar car split my concentration. Dad's Volvo pulled up onto the driveway of Hales Creek. My eyes remained fixed on Bill as I listened carefully. Mum and Dad were here, I could hear the worry in their voices. The next voice I heard was Grandpa Carlisle's, followed by a light knock on the front door.

"Take her to the others." Bill ordered. The wolves were now boys again, all ranging in size and appearance.

_Be careful. They know too much. Don't go far. I'll get you updated. _I thought, knowing that Dad could hear me.

I was pushed up two flights of stairs, down numerous corridors, through tiny doorways and eventually back down another set of stairs. The large room was dark and smelt stale. The vulture boys stood in the centre of the room. I scanned around; there was nothing except ancient furniture.

I could only slightly hear the road outside, suggesting that we were either underground, or a lot further away from the house.

"So what now?" I asked with a sigh.

"Just shut up." A tall dark hair boy snarled back.

"How about no!" I retaliated.

"You're scum. You deserve to die. So do the rest of them!"

"You really don't know much about vampires do you?"

"I know enough. You're coven is so predictable. I'm quite amazed that they were actually dumb enough to fall for it."

"Mum…Dad…Grandpa!" I gasped. My eyes snapped, changing into a deep black. I felt my body boil as the rage built up inside of me. Three. Two. One. BANG!

My guard exploded out of me sending everyone and everything flying into the back wall. A heap of people and broken furniture lay on the floor. I sprang to the door, kicked it off its hinges and followed my own scent back the way we came.

"So you haven't seen her?" Mum asked once more.

"Afraid not, but we'll keep a look out." An elderly man answered.

_Get out! Get out! It's a Trick! It's a trap! Get out!_

"C'mon Bella, lets go back to the house, perhaps she's come home." Dad urged. I could hear them as I silently made my say to the main area of the house. There was no one about, just the three in the lounge and the other in the black room. I wondered how long it would take them to regain consciousness.

I was just about to sneak out of the back door when my mobile phone rang. It was in my trouser pocket and rang out like an alarm bell- why did I have it so loud? I flew out of the door and dove into the bushes; I knew they would be after me. Hopefully my diversion would allow the others to get our safely before the trap had time to kick off.

The eight boys stormed through Hales Creek like a heard of elephants. Dad had whisked Mum and Grandpa out of the house and were now back in the car. I ran at top speed towards to meadow forming a semi circle with my scent. The shape-shifters would eventually find and follow it, wondering what it was I was doing, where as Alice would get a vision of my plan. The rest of my family which were searching for me would either pick up the scent or receive a phone call, either way everyone would end up at Dawns End.


	18. Chapter 18: Attack!

**Chapter Eighteen: Attack!**

Jasper had phoned Rose and Dad sharing Alice's vision. By the time I'd run the four miles, with a team of angry shape-shifters behind me, my family were ready and assembled. It was a formation I had seen only once before- the day the Volturi came to kill me.

Two rows, the first consisting of Dad, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle, while the other held Mum, Alice, Rose, Grandma and now Claire. I knew Mum's shield wouldn't be up, there were no mind gifts when it came to this enemy.

I launched myself through the bushes and landed perfectly on the garden lawn. I stood ahead of my family, poised to attack, my guard was up – nothing was going to get anywhere near them.

"Careful." Dad warned as he read my thoughts.

_It's okay. I'm stronger now... Like mum. I'm awesome. You should have seen it... oh my... it was amazing. They were like...whooa...and flew everywhere-_

"Focus then Renesmee" Jasper commented, picking up on my excitement. Dad simply chuckled while the other looked confused.

A loud rustle of feet, snapping branching low growls came from the woods edge. It was clear that the werewolves had taken out a few of Bill's clan. A miniature war broke out from behind the trees. Around 16 shape-shifters fought their way into the garden. My momentary worry for Jacob soon vanished as the shape-shifters hurled towards us.

They didn't get far; my guard sent them soaring backwards. They looked both confused and angry. Uncle Emmett boomed with laughter while the others gasped in amazement. "Told you!" I smirked at Dad.

Whilst out enemy scrambled to their feet they were hit by a wave of confusion. The stood aimlessly trying to organise their minds. Before they had a chance to work out what was going on, they were on their knees. Tears streamed from their eyes as they became uncontrollably upset. They pulled at their hair and thumped the ground- Uncle Jasper's gift was definitely a powerful one. I gave him a high five and giggled.

Much to Grandpa's disapproval the time for talking was long gone. An unfair fight occurred in our garden as we gave the shape-shifters what they deserved. Uncle Emmett had two between his arms, crushing them quickly and pilling the bodies onto the bonfire. Auntie Alice pound around, twisting heads till they snapped- she is a lethal little thing. Dad and Uncle Jazz were up against one transformed as a Werewolf. The two of them confused it and mirrored its moves until they were able to jump and rip.

Bill was mine of course, the two of us starred at one another, wondering how it got this far. I remembered the way Claire had looked the day I skipped school. The bruises which Bill has given her were sharp on my memory. I sprang up knocking him to the floor. I smack his face with my palm, showing him every memory and image of the two of us had had, then as it came to an end I pushed down on his neck, listening to it crack and shatter. I took pleasure in knowing that the last thing he saw was the very reason he died. He'd seen his evil ways and then he's paid for them. The way it should be.

Uncle Jasper was then by my side with a hand on my shoulder. I slowly stood up, never moving my eyes from the body beneath me. I'd just killed a boy from school. I enjoyed every second of it. I could feel the rush running through me and I knew Jasper could feel it too. Dad could hear every thought; he knew I took pleasure from it. I was sick...there's no other word for it.

"Instincts Renesmee" Jasper smiled "We all feel it, even Carlisle." This I found hard to believe.

"She's been a vampire for less than a month and she's already killing the locals." Emmett boomed from the other side of the garden. I shot a glare in his direction and growled. He soon shut up.

The black smoke wafted up into the clouds and as the flames died down I thought about how many people would miss Bill Daily. What would happen to the house? What would people think happened? Clearly Dad had the same thought, or read it from mine because he and Emmett took the remains from the fire up to Hales Creek, dumped it inside and set it alight. No one would suspect a thing. A family going up in a house fire- house happen to anyone.

In the house everyone was quiet, we settled back into the normal facade and were all in lounge by the time Grandpa Charlie and Judy came back from their day in the city. Jacob was of course exhausted, so crashed on the floor by the fire place. Esme baked a cake and Jasper and I played poker with Rose and Emmett. Alice was playing with Mum's hair and Dad was enjoying Mum's complaining. Carlisle was once again in his study. Claire and her family went home and got on with their evening. It was as if nothing had happened.


	19. Chapter 19: The End?

**Chapter Nineteen: The End ??**

Our lives went back to normal and after a week around Jacob, Claire, Grandpa and Judy, I tried my first day at school.

"Just hold your breath if it's too much." Claire advised as we took our seats in the form room.

"I'll have to leave, say I'm ill or something."I tried to keep a hold on my senses, but 30 heartbeats are hard to miss, and that's just this room. I was in a school of over 1000 students. I was so tense. My hands were in tucked into tight balls, my knuckles as white as snow. I looked terrifying, everyone was avoiding me...expect for Claire that is.

"If you have to, then just run. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks"

"Miss. Cullen! Something you wish to share with us?" The teacher shouted.

"No Sir."

"Are you sure? You two seemed pretty focused on your little chat."

Every time I spoke I could taste the whole corridor, it was excruciating. I wouldn't last the day. "I don't feel very well Sir. May I leave please?" I glared at the floor, trying to keep my cool.

"You've been ill a lot recently, almost 2 weeks now. Nothing serious I hope." His voice was serious, not a caring tone in there.

"Gran..er.. Dad said I will be fine in time, I just need to rest. I wanted to try school though..clearly it was a mistake."

"Alright. Go home. I'll send Claire over later with some work for you." He then dismissed the class and I left, giving Claire a wink.

Grandpa Carlisle picked me up and asked a serious of questions. The journey home didn't take long in his Mercedes. Soon I would be allowed to drive my own. As we came off the highway I could hear Grandma pacing up and down- that woman worries too much.

Grandma through her arms around me the second I was out of the car. "Are you ok Sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'm fine. There were too many of them, I didn't want to risk it."

"You did the right thing Darling." They lead me into the living room. "Alice said it will be very sunny for the next few days, so it looks like we'll have a full house." A huge grin lit up her perfect face. She loved it when the family was together.

That evening Claire came round, but she wasn't alone, Kate was with her. The two of them joined Alice and I in the living room; the rest of my family had gone hunting.

"Hey Alice" Claire smiled, plonking herself on the other sofa.

"Sorry" Alice smiled and left the room. She went the back door and I heard her sit in a tree just beyond the garden.

"Something I said?"

"You block her visions...she's gone to sit in the tree over there." I pointed out of the large crisp window.

"Oh, how do you know she went there?"

"Even I heard her go there Claire." Kate added quietly. Claire raised her eyebrows and Kate continued. "Renesmee, I'm sorry. I should never have mentioned the imprinting. It wasn't my place to say."

"Oh Kate, don't worry about it. It's over, it's forgotten. I hadn't given it another thought." I replied.

"Excuse me; I have things to do at the house." Kate apologised.

"Kate! How rude are you?!" Claire exclaimed.

"No, it's fine. I understand Kate." I stood up to show her to the door, but she insisted it wasn't necessary.

"What's all that about?" Claire asked.

"Hey Claire! I thought I could smell something out of date." Emmett joked as he and Rosalie gracefully entered the living room.

"That's why." I answered Claire, grinning at my family as they returned.

"Hello Emmett." Claire laughed, she knew him too well to take offence to his harsh words.

"Nice to see you again Claire" Dad said as he took a seat beside me. "How is your family?" He asked.

"Fine thank you Mr. Cullen."

"Edward, please. There are no formalities here."

Claire rummaged through her back and handed me a large folder, overflowing with worksheets and paper. "Here's your work...it's enough for 2 weeks, Sir didn't want you to fall behind."

"What's wrong with school?" Mum asked.

"Not everyone is immune to human blood like you are!" I snapped.

"Who'd ya kill?" Uncle Emmett asked edging forwards. Mum slapped his chest.

"She didn't kill anyone, she left this morning." Dad explained. "She did the right thing." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"This mind reading this is useful." Claire commented.

"It's annoying" Auntie Rose playfully punched Dad's shoulder.

"It's handy in a fight." trust Uncle Jazz to think in military mode.

"Doesn't it drive you crazy?" Claire asked Dad.

"I don't know any different. It's just a gentle hum until I zone in on a particular mind or thought." He smiled. "I feel lost without it. Like when I'm with Bella...she blocks me out."

"I do not!" Mum moaned jokingly.

"You do too!"

"I let you see inside my head every night" she smiled.

"Yes, but there's the whole day time where I don't..." I kissed her lips and I focussed my attention on something less sickly.

Over the next 2 weeks I helped out around the house, took walks in the park and hung out with Claire and her school friends. The human company helped me to focus, the pain was still there but it was bearable. I spent a lot of time at Claire's house, Mark and Jed teased me about my smell, and I did it back. It was just friendly banter.

One Friday afternoon I went around to Claire's. She was at school, but wouldn't be long. I sat with Lucas and Theo while the others did whatever it was werewolves did.

"How come Claire isn't a werewolf too?" I asked.

"She refused it." Lucas said plainly.

"You have a choice?"

"Not exactly... It's given to us. It's a gift. When Claire's Dad was killed by a vampire, it was because of Claire... he was protecting her. Claire saw the whole thing and therefore swore to never be a part of it. She hates the whole idea. She blames herself for her father's death and is therefore unable to accept the gift." Theo explained.

"I never knew..." I whispered.

"She doesn't talk about it." Theo added.

"We are beginning to wonder if she did let the past go... if she would become a wolf... perhaps it's just a block against it. We won't know till she tries." Lucas said.

"And she's not likely to do that is she..." I smiled.

"Not any time soon." Lucas agreed. The three of us changed the subject to school and my eating habits.

Claire came home around 3pm and the two of us took a walk in the woods before discussing the idea of me trying school on Monday. We both thought it was worth a shot. I'd missed school; though Grandpa and Dad made sure I hadn't fallen behind. I was way more educated than the rest of my class mates. School was a doddle and soon I would have to re-do it over and over and over. At least I'd ace all my exams.


	20. Chapter 20: New Girl

**Chapter Twenty: New Girl**

Monday morning, I got dressed into the hideous skirt and long white socks. My blouse looks fine, the two top buttons were undone and I looked very grown up. My golden curls hang perfectly and my skin looked delicate- it was my turn to get the awed looks and a crowd of boys wherever I walked.

"You look beautiful Nessie" Auntie Rose hugged me before I got into my Mercedes, finally allowed to drive it to school myself.

I pulled up outside Claire's house giving her a lift to school. She was so excited to be in my new car. She stroked the interior and thanked me again and again. As we pulled up into the school car park, everyone's eyes fixed on us. I casually pulled into a free space and slid out of the door. Even Claire had trouble getting used to my new sense to agility and balance.

The form room was full of whispers. Everyone commented on my appearance and car, I was expecting this sort of attention, so it didn't really bother me. I sped through my classes, finding it all rather easy. The lessons I had no trouble with, a few time I to stop and tense up a bit, but only when someone got too close. Overall I was very proud with myself.

Claire, Dan and I sat at our table in the food hall. Once again I had an apple, but didn't eat it. Claire laughed at me while Dan was oblivious to my new eating habits. As Claire told me about her weekend I was suddenly distracted. A new smell took over my senses. I took in a deep breath, tasting the scent. This caught Claire's attention.

"Nessie? You ok?"

"Fine...Just smelling." The scent was sweet and similar to something I knew only too well.

"What is it? You look different." She watched my eyes scan the hall. "Your eyes are gold, you're not thirsty."

"I'm not... It's... It's familiar. It's wrong. It shouldn't be here." I whispered.

"What are you on about?" she hissed.

"Vampire." I mouthed. Claire stiffened, she too scanned the food hall.

"Where? Good? Bad?" she asked.

"I'll be back." I gracefully stood up and made my way over to the salad bar. I picked up a plate and stuck a stick of celery on it. I walked around the bar, taking in every image and scent. There she was. Standing opposite me, doing the exact same thing.

Her hair was long and red, it was straight and beautiful. She was tall and thin, the perfect body, but then again, why would it be any different. Her face was like all of ours; pale and smooth. Her complexion immaculate and her eyes gorgeous, a rich gold colour- this was something I had not expected.

She too studied my appearance. We both knew the eye colour meant only one thing. I wondered how many other vampires drank animal blood instead of human. I took the plunge and introduced myself.

"I'm Renesmee" I smiled and held out my hand. She took it and replied just as softly.

"Amilia"

"Come and sit with us..." I walked back over to the table where Claire was sat anxiously. The two of us sat opposite Claire and Daniel. Daniel starred at Amilia and then myself- fixated by our beauty and distant similarities.

"Hello." Amilia said with a struggle; her nose discretely wrinkled. I let out a chuckle and her reaction to Claire's scent. "You two are friends?" She asked me in a silent whisper so only my ears could pick it up.

"Yup. There is a treaty between our families." I replied in the same way.

"I'm Claire" she introduced herself, holding her hand out too. Amilia took it with caution. "So what brings you to town?" She asked.

"Same reason as Renesmee I should imagine." She smiled. "It's cloudy and quiet. We had to move on from our last home."

"How big is your family?" I asked.

"Me, my older brother and my mum." Amilia replied.

"Much smaller than yours Nessie." Claire commented.

"Yeah, we are an unusual size, Only one other coven like it...The Volturi."

"You're a member of the Cullen Coven?!" Amilia sounded shocked.

"Yes... I'm Renesmee Cullen." I smiled. "We live just a few miles North."

"Are you guys famous or something?" Claire giggled.

"I guess so." I laughed with her.

"We heard about your gathering with the Volturi...news spreads ya know." Amilia added. The three of us continued our conversation well into our next lesson.

At home Alice had had a vision about Amilia's family. Her brother Robert was in Jasper's class, the two of them had hit it off just as we had. Grandma Esme was keen to meet their mother Elizabeth; perhaps we would invite them over some day. The new family had become somewhat of the main discuss in our household, as I'm sure we were in there's.

One thing had crossed mind, more so than anything else...When I was younger and The Volturi came to Folks, there was an outbreak in werewolves due to the sudden increase in vampires. Would this happen again? Maybe this time it would be Claire who changed. Or where there other families in the city that shared the gift. There was only one way to find out... One thing was for sure, my life just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

The End.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my first ever Fan Fiction. :) I hope you like it. xx Amy xx**


End file.
